The Mad King's Ultimatum
by CoastFly
Summary: It's been two years since Olaf set off to find new traditions for Anna and Elsa, and two and an half since coronation day. Life was good and calm, with the sisters still learning how to run a kingdom, how to run a castle and learn diplomacy. One day a letter came, with a promise to change everything. * My first Fan fiction. Reviews are welcome. I don't own anything from Frozen. *
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since Olaf set off to find new traditions for Anna and Elsa, and two and an half since coronation day. Life was good and calm, with the sisters still learning how to run a kingdom, how to run a castle and learn diplomacy. Although Anna tried and actually help in some affairs, most of the growling job fell on Elsa shoulders.

She didn't complain much, since she was prepared by her parents to be a Queen, she knew what to expect, but never the less it was overwhelming. So there she was, in the study that once belonged to her father, reading many laws, judgements, problems, letters of trades and letters of suitors.. yeah.. she is overwhelmed. The young Queen sighted and gave a big quiet breath. She looked up from the papers and to the room, everything in there was her fathers, their tutor didn't changed anything in it, and so didn't she. The room itself was warm, with books, little remainders of her parents and that fireplace... She loved it, she remember many afternoons with her father, trying to learn as much as she could with him in front of fire, warm and cosy. They actually laughed a lot despite her unintentional fear of her powers that sometimes took over her. What would he thought of her now? Sad smile appeared in the Queens face, she missed them. It was impossible to fulfil their parents' feet or void, but at least she had her sister now. Just that mere thought of Anna was enough for Elsa's mood to bright up!

« _Enough of work today!_ » she talked to herself « _let's find out what Anna's up to._ »

"I think I'll have the rest of the day to myself." - She said to Kai. And with that, she's out the door, without reading all the letters that were on her desk. One in particularly was indeed disturbing. Kai, which is always on Elsa side, didn't oppose to leave the Queen be for one day. With a smile, he follows her...

Anna wasn't hard to find, just follow the loud voice and the laughter! Elsa's smile got wider once she saw what her sister was doing. In the gallery, Anna was trying to teach Kristoff how to dance, her boyfriend however didn't look very amused. He didn't know nor care about dancing.

"Anna, come on, I don't know how to dance, and you know that! Why do you insist on it?..."

"Well, for one, you will have to dance in our wedding and then you eventually will have to accompany me in some parties and balls in other kingdoms. You have to learn!" – Said the red hair, still smiling and full of life! – "Come ooonnn!"

"Elsa doesn't dance!" – said the boy, once he glance at the door. Elsa was leaning against the door frame, just smiling at them.

"Ah! But that my friend, is one of the advantages of being Queen! I don't have to dance, if I don't want to!" – Elsa said stepping into the room. Anna let Kristoff go, and almost run to embrace her sister with sheer happiness on her expression. Elsa hugged her back really tight, there is nothing better than her sister warmth.

"Where is Olaf? I haven't him since last evening."

"Well, he's with Sven, they are walking in the town. He was so excited with making the tree yesterday that today went on a mission to know what the people think about our new tradition... "– said Kristoff.

"Even though I told him that it's not exactly new, since is the second time we've done it."- Anna said still attached to her older sister – "I think he is really proud to be the one that invented this 'new' Arendelle tradition!"

"Well, I think he actually should be very proud of that. It's is a nice gathering, and important to the people too. It's not normal to have such a proximity to the Royal family."- Elsa was proud of Olaf, that little guy was full of surprises.

They heard a little 'cof', all look at the door were Kai was standing – "My Grace, will you need me or can I be excused from your side? There are some questions regarding the castle that I need to attend to."

"No Kai, thank you for your service. You may be excused." – Said the Queen with a small nod.

"Thank you ma'am." – The older man bowed and left.

The grip on Elsa´s arm tightens, she turns to Anna that was looking at her with her eyes wide open.

"Yes Anna, I took half the day of..." – Elsa, said with a big smile –"I'm all yours for the rest of today! Soooo... What shall we do?"

The reaction of her sisters was same reaction that she has since they were children, happy happy happy...

"Hhmm.. We could go for a walk and find Olaf and Sven?" – Said Kristoff

"Olaf..." – Wheels turned on in Anna brain and she look at her sister with eyes wide open and a smile full of teeth-"Do you want to build a snowman?..."

"Yes!"

"Yaayyy..!" – Squeaked Anna, pulling Elsa along the way while saying – "Come Kristoff, let's go outside!"

Kristoff laughed and follow them « _Just like a child »_ he said to himself.

Once outside, Elsa didn't have the need to use her powers, their garden was full of snow, it was winter after hall and so they started to build a lot of snowmen. Ones bigger, others smaller then Olaf, who by the time he reached the sisters was speechless.

"Are they all alive like me?" – He said without closing his mouth.

"No Olaf... There is only one space for a talking snowman in our life and it's already fulfilled" – Elsa said, kneeling on his side. Mimicking her sister, Anna stood on the other side as Olaf asks – "Fulfilled? By who?"

"By you silly!"- Anna says with a soft smile. – "Do you want to build one?"

"Yes!" – said Olaf already trying to gather some snow with his arms-twigs with no success.

All of them started to help and the time went by really fast. Happy moments always do.

After all the play and fun in the garden and a happy supper, Elsa decided to go past her study again. Not that she would do a lot of work but at least read one of two of that letters. Her mind thought of Anna, asking her not to go and stay with them on the parlour while Kristoff was trying to sing something. But she decided to let them have a little more time together, before Kai hustle Kristoff to the other ward of the castle, far way from Anna. They are still not married, after all... Elsa didn't think Anna would allow anything to happened, but Kai was not convinced.

Another smile, Anna did find her prince charming, his not prince by title, but is her prince nevertheless. « _Although I don't think that he knows exactly what he's signing for..._ " the Queen thought to herself. Sited already in her study, she started to read the first letter on the pile.

It was from Corona, other agreement on some trade; have to deal with in the morning.

Second letter from Portugal, another suitor « _Well, apparently the all world thinks I need a husband. Did this happen to Queen Elizabeth I of England?_ » She asked herself remembering her father telling the history of The Virgin Queen. Elsa didn't want to be a virgin all her life, but she didn't want a husband as well. She wanted love, wanted what Anna has! She is entitled to that even though she's Queen, another lesson from her parents.

Moving along, letter number three, from Nidarus. Elsa started to read and her heart stopped beating, the temperature in the room immediately dropped four degrees. She paralyzed...


	2. Chapter 2

She paralysed... After a few minutes there was a sound by the door.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" – His voice made her come back to reality.

"Olaf... What are you doing where?"

"Anna asks if you want some tea." – Said the snowman noticing the cold in the room. – "Look, there are ice the windows! Is it cold in here? Not that I feel cold because you know, I don't have skin or blood or..."

"OLAF!" – Elsa said a little more harsh to make him stop rambling. – "Olaf, go get Kai for me please, as fast as you can! Can you do that?"

He nod and turned away, was already at the door again when Elsa calls for him. – "Hey, Olaf!.. Not one word about this to Anna. Ok?"

"Ok!" – And his off...

Her brain was at full speed « _Damm it...Now what?_ » Elsa picked the letter up and started to read again...

 _« Queen Elsa from Arendelle,_

 _I am King Asgaut Grimr, from the Kingdom Nidarus._

 _Undefeated, for twenty years, with powers, just like yours._

 _And I send you this letter to inform you that, as of this present – day, I and my Kingdom declare war, not to Arendelle or its people, but to you Queen Elsa, personally._

 _Should you decide to surrender yourself to me and leave your sister, your direct heir, in charge of Arendelle affairs, no arm will be done to your Kingdom since our declaration is solely direct to you._

 _However, if you don't surrender, I will invade Arendelle and take it by force, with death on my path._

 _You will have three months, in which I expect a response from you, with details of your surrender. If I don't receive any response, than I will consider a declaration of war in which my army and I shall march to conquer._

 _Think wise._

 _King Asgaut Grimr "_

When Kai finally reached the Queen's study he knew that something was wrong. There wasn't any ice in the windows, because by then Elsa was more in control of her emotions and waived the ice off, but it was still very cold.

"Your Highness, you've called for me?"-He said while bowing at the door and took a breather with Olaf by his side. He was getting old to run.

"Olaf, thank you. Tell Anna that I don't want tea and don't tell her that I've sent you running, ok?"

"OK, but why?

"Just don't, please!"

"Ok..."- He said without understanding.

"Thank you. Now go on, back to Anna side, warm tea awaits you."- A sad little smile on Elsa's lips.

"Yes, warm tea would be nice!"- And off he went to take his hot tea.

Looking at Kai, who remained motionless trough the conversation – "Please Kai, close the door."

The old man frowned, closed the door and went to front of the desk. Something was really wrong... His Queen hands him the letter, as he started to read become white and sitting down on the empty chair. Finishing e looked at Elsa in a state of shock. Elsa had her eyes closed, elbows on the desk with her head resting on her hands. Noticing his gaze, she looked up – "Should I resign and do as he told?"

"No, of course not, you are our Queen. Your Lords and your people are ready to fight for you, included old rags like myself!"

"Thank you Kai..." – Elsa was lost... What should she do?

"Kai, I may ask you one last favour before you go to rest."

"Anything my Queen!"- He said standing up ready to run if needed.

"Please, take this and give to Lord Egalande to read. Don't let it stay there, bring it back with you. I want him to know before the other since I trust him more than the others."

"Of course ma'am. Will you be here upon my return?"

"No, will be in my chamber. You have the key of this study, correct?" – Kai simply nods – "Then leave the letter here and please lock the door when you leave. Tomorrow I will only need you to the meeting with the Lords, so you may rest in yearly morning. Thank you Kai."

Without a word, Kai bowed left. Elsa stood up, a slight headache starting to creep up. « _Let's see what Lord Egalande has to say about this. Our father trusted him blindly; he made him our tutor after all... »_

In her chambers, looking at the bed – "It's impossible for me to sleep tonight" – She said in an almost whisper « _And now what do you do Elsa? »_ With that last thought she changed clothes to a night gown and lay down in her bed for a sleepless night.

In the next day, at the table, were she would often gather with her court advisers, Elsa was feeling anxious... The threat at Arendelle had been made. She would have to go to war, to defend herself and the people who depended on her.

She had studied for this moment, her parents always made sure that she would be prepared for this, made her take lessons in art of war, self-protection, horseback riding, strategy and above all, how to think. Her father would only ask for the best master in every point, so if need, his daughter would be able to defend Arendelle and Anna. For the fifteen year old Elsa, all of that was...in a word...boring...

Now, seated in de head of the table on chair that looked like a throne, she was looking at the faces of the lords while Kai was reading the threat made, not only to the Queen, but to all of them as well. There expression turned from anger to panic, and then to self thinking. Their Queen was powerful, but so the person that made the threat. And they didn't know how to respond.

Moments after, Elsa began to speak, maybe if they talk with each other, they would reach a solution. They had to...

"My Lords, I would like to know what all of you are thinking. And what solution may you suggest. "- Elsa didn´t made any kind of expression, or movement, or even small change on her voice. If she loses her composure, she would completely lose the hands on this meeting. So she stands her ground.

Lord Aros was the first to speak- "Your Highness, this news is very disturbing indeed. However, we do not have a choice but to fight." The others started do agree and talking at the same time.

"Fight how? If what is said in that document is in fact true, no man can stand a chance against. Our soldiers will stand on command, of course, but we will send them to their deaths..."- said Lord Dammen, the last words being said wile rubbing the middle of his eyes with two fingers, the weight of his words sinking in. The room went silent. He went on -"Does anyone where knows this King Asgaut? Does is really have the powers like our Queen?"

"Yes... I believe he has. For what I have heard, he wasn´t born with it, but stole it from someone who had. He has a formidable army that obeys him out of fear and respect."- Said another Lord at the end of the table. "It was told to me that he is unbeatable..."

"That is not possible, everyone as a weak point!"- Said Elsa, some frustration in her voice. The table went silence once more, and because of it, a little small nock was heard. Kai moved to the door, but it opened before he could get there. Lord Egalande enter the room –"I sorry my Queen..."- he said with an elegant bow –"...for the delay, but please let me explain my reason."

"You don't have to explain, my friend"- said the Queen with light nod and a sad smile –"please take your chair and help us to forge a solution for the problem that lays a head..."

The Lord started his way to his seat, but continued to speak-"There is no other solution but war, your Highness. However, we do have an advantage..."

"Pray, tell us!" – Said some Lord that Elsa didn't see, since she was focused on Lord Egalande.

"You are my Queen! You are our advantage."- Complete silence, everyone with eyes on him waiting for something more tangible –"Yesterday, I was thinking about what Kai had brought me to read, at your request, which all the Lords here present, now know. And I remembered someone that can help us, that I knew was here at Arendelle. I didn't know why she's here, but the fact is that she is. Your Majesty, may I introduce Miss Liv Fray."

With that, enter a brunette, about the same age that Elsa, the same height, but more defined, the hair lose, oak brown, a little short for a women's hair, but it suited her. The clothes were kind of the same style that Kristoff wears, boots without heels, leather pants but not slacks, dark leather jacket with a black tonic underneath. A black scarf adorns her neck, and kind of makes her brown eyes almost turn yellowish. In the Queen eyes, she was beautiful but also dangerous. Something about that woman screamed power, in her belt's left side rests a small sword, in the right rope and some other small tools.

Liv, on the other hand, was also impressed by the Queen of Arendelle, her beauty is legendary, her powers as well, she was breathtaking. A little smirk appeared in her lips « _this is going to be fun!_ » she thought to herself.

It was not only the Queen that was taken the first impressions, the rest of the man were as well. Include Kai and the guards. After all, Lord Egalande presentation was kind of odd. A mist of curiosity, lust and disapproval were in the eyes of the Lords, Elsa could see, but before she could speak, Lord Aros intervene – "Miss Fray, since we don't know who you are nor do we know your upbringing, we are oblige to tell you that, for the moment that you enter to meet your Queen or any member of the royal family, you must bow and show respect and obedience."-He finish very pleased with himself and with a very father-like tone in his voice.

Liv didn't comply however, without moving her body, just turning her head slightest so she can see him, said calmly – "I don't bow to anyone and she is not my Queen."

Liv wasn't even finish with her sentence, already Lord Egalande was closing his eyes and prepared himself for what was about to append. The all room growl with indignation, but the Queen didn't move, she knew that Lord Egalande had to have some explanation for this. She notices one of the Lords was extremely quiet.

"Gentleman, please let me speak!"- cried Lord Egalande to no effect...

"Lord Linde!"- Elsa said narrowing the man. With this everyone stopped to breath, but their eyes were still locked at the woman. –"You do not act surprised, do you know this lady?"

"No, your grace..." – he said without convincing anyone. Liv smiled and thought to herself « _Rat!_ » but didn't move. Her eyes were still one the Queen. Elsa turned her attention to the woman, stared at her but she didn't back down.

Curiosity creped in the Queens mind, what made this Liv so especial, that Lord Egalande had risk his reputation to bring before her.

"Speak." – Elsa said, eyes not moving from the brunette.

With that, Liv started –"Your Lord Egalande reach me, and told me that you needed my help."

All of them turn to Martin and he could feel the staring eyes drilling holds in his skull... He looked at his Queen, but her blue stare made him flinch. So he preferred to talk to the Lords -"That is true, Miss Fray, for those who do not know, is well known for her powers." – With that e looks again to Elsa, which at the word 'powers' immediately perk up to listen more carefully – "My Queen, I know that I overstepped, that I should have come here and explained my thought first before I allow one stranger to disrespect you in front of your counsel"- angry eyes darted to Liv who remained like nothing had happened – "but we need help, and know that Miss Fray never stays very long in the same place, I wanted to reach her before she disappeared..."- Elsa gave a slight nod and looked at the stranger who remaining motionless. "You do not bow for me, why?"

"I believe that everyone is equal, if I do it for you than have to bow to anyone I meet. And quite frankly, it's really bad for my back." – The counsels growled again, although not so loud. Elsa didn't react, but her nerves started to get her though and tiny beats of snow started to appear. That change didn't go unnoticed by Liv, so she decided to speak all that she already had talked to Martin the night before – "Lord Egalande came to me yesterday, told me that Arendelle is being threat by the King Asgaut Grimr. He is a mad man, with a lot of power and a big army at his disposal. I can help you, if you want me."- She looked directly to Elsa. The Queen however did move a muscle... « _Is she breading?_ »- "His powers have a basic flaw though. It doesn't belong to him, he stole it."

Lord Dammen rotated on is seat – "Is that even possible? How can that be possible?"

"It is possible if the powers are cursed, not if born with, which I heard it is your case Queen Elsa, correct?" – Elsa nod – "I was born with my powers too. But they are different, quite the opposite in fact. You have the 'Could and Ice', I have the 'Heat and Fire'. Your gift is way more powerful than mine but, how we stand right now, you wouldn't be able to hurt me. And in your current position, that's a problem."

Elsa, blinked and stared that the woman «Is her insane? » she thought. The brunet continued – "You see, I heard a lot about you, and your coronation day. I have come to Arendelle on work, but I had time to talk to your people. Although your powers are impressive, it is battlefield inadequate. For example, you built a palace, but it was easy to enter, you gave life to a puppet but didn´t have the courage to take the life of those men who wouldn't flinch on taken yours."

"I almost killed my sister."- Elsa said, her gaze starting to get harder.

"True, but not with intent, I mean, don't get me wrong, I think that your snowman is very cute. Like warm hugs, or so he says, I was almost compelled to give him one really hot hug, but I figure that you would probably be mad if I killed your mascot."

With this, Elsa stood up. All the Lords mimic their Queen; however she wasn't even looking at them. -"You can't kill Olaf, even if you melted him, he regains his own form." Elsa gave two steps towards the women, now she could look directly to her eyes –"His not a mascot, his family!"

Liv for her part take two steps back, the sudden move took her by surprise, the snowman was obviously important, otherwise she wouldn't get that kind of response « _ok, snowman's joke not a god idea._ » screamed in her mind - "That does not mean that he can't die, his essence, the one you gave him, is lost if he melt on a surface that absorbs him. Like in the garden, for example. You can always make another one, you know? He is just a reflection of your state of mind on that minute, but he won't have memories. And he is a mascot, could be the family mascot, but still a mascot..."

Elsa looked at one of the guards present and without a word, a sword was on Liv throat. This time, it was her turn not to budge. Not even looking at the guard, she said very coldly – "Not very wise to startle an assassin your grace."

The Queen gaze with visible surprise -"Assassin?!"

It was Liv's turn to nod, which made Elsa look at Lord Egalande in disbelief – "You brought to me an assassin? Why?!"

The man, frightened, answered – "She can teach you, Your Highness. She can help you control and aim your powers to our purpose... She will not arm you."

"How can you be so sure of that? How can you put this kind of person in front of our Queen?" – ask Lord Aros

"I paid her to not kill our Queen and then more to help us." - With his blunt answer, everyone stared at one other, without knowing what to think, even the Queen herself.

In that moment of silence, a fireball appeared in the middle of the table, glowing red that turned into orange, it wasn't very big but really hot and bright. Hovering over the big heavy table, it took the colour off the Lords faces; no one had the courage to move.

"Stop it!" – Said Elsa, looking from the fireball to Liv, and vice-versa.

"You stop it."- was the only response given by the black dressed stranger with a sword on her neck. Eyes gazed at Elsa, but now impatient, she was done with this. Either the Queen wanted her services or not, she was done playing nice.

With that in mind, the fireball moved, it went straight to Lord Linde, who tried fleeing backwards, but stumble on the chair that was behind him and felled to the ground. Liv smirked. Then the fireball darted for Lord Dammen. It didn't get there, with a swing from Elsa hand, the fire was enclosed in ice which immediately started to melt.

"Oh... come on!... You can do better than that!" – Liv said teasing Elsa. Blue eyes shot an almost threatening glare, if eyes could kill; Liv was as good as dead.

Elsa focused, the ice that was melting started to harden and multiplying layers eventually putting the fire out and then disappeared. In that moment, Liv spins to her right and in one motion she was behind the guard with a curved knife on the man throat.

Speaking to the man's ear although not lowering her voice so everybody could hear her – "The next time you try to put a blade no my neck, it would be the last thing you do."

With that, she shoves the man away from her to the feet of Queen Elsa, who immediately helps the man up.

"What was the purpose of this? Did you wanted to prove something to me or you just like to treat people in this awful manner?"

"Excuse me? I was the one who had a knife on my neck!"

"He is under my command, if you want to do something about it, then it's with me you have to talk!"

Liv smiled and that made Elsa even more mad « _What the hell does she want? Start another huge storm?_ » she thought.

"I can't, I was paid to teach, not to hurt you."

"But you could if you wanted, right?" – The Queen almost close the space between them and was now one step away from the stranger.

"Yes."

"How?"

"You don't use your powers to defence, you use them to...to decorate, play and probably..." – careful looks at the blond, from the feet up in all her splendour, a smile appearing in her lips – "probably for style?"

No response from Elsa.

"You have to learn how to use your powers to hurt another person, to inflict pain and to kill."

"To kill?" – Elsa eyes widen – "I don´t want to kill anyone!"

"I know, but that's what you do in a war, you kill or get killed. Now, I can teach you, how to use your magic to your advantage, I can make you more powerful. You built a snowman? That is childish! I can teach you how to make an entire army of snow monsters. All of that comes with a price, of course."

"Of course... And what is the price for all that?"

Liv looked slightly down, her mind went very far as her response came out – "Pride, madness..."- Looking up to meet the blonds blue eyes again – "It can make you insane."

As Elsa was looking at the stranger, processing all of what was said, her mind was telling her that something was missing in that response, Liv knew more than what she was telling.

"Ok. I will take my chance."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. I will take my chance."

A loud gasp was heard from everyone in that room, they didn't know how to react. Liv was smirking « _Very well my grace. Game on!_ »...

"We will start tomorrow, be here in the morning." - Turning on her heels, she just went back to her sit on her big chair and looked at the man still setting on the ground where he fell. -"Lord Linde, frankly, get up from the ground and resume your sit, please. Honestly, one cannot talk with you down there."- Turning to Liv – "Thank you for your time. You can go now."

With a quick goodbye, without bowing, Liv was out the door.

The Lords were without words, could they really afford of losing their Queen to madness? Will this put them and Arendelle in even bigger danger?

Lord Dammen, still recovering from shock, said his concerns – "My Queen, this is not a good idea. I've heard of this woman, she is dangerous. Perhaps your ladyship should reconsider and try another form of support."

With one eyebrow raised, Elsa responded – "We are gathering here to arrange some sort of solution to this matter, but until now, no solution came out of it. I share our concern, but no other option was made available to me. "

"Perhaps you should accept the proposal that was made to you by the Imperator of Germany. His second son, Prince Klaus, has requested permission to come and court you." – He said.

"That is a better solution, our highness, it will forge a great alliance and if we send them a letter explaining our... predicament... surely they will send the Prince with an army to help us defend Arendelle." – Lord Aros was pondering his words carefully so not to irritate his Queen, he was aware of Elsa thoughts about arranged marriages. They had already talked to her about this. With the Queen letting them know that that wasn't happening. She was going to marry for love or wasn't marring at all. That suggestion made the temperature in the room drop a couple of degrees. They were on slippery ground...

Her blood started to boil – "This conversation again. That is the solution to all the problems in Arendelle, a Prince in my chambers? At least, Lord Egalande had an original solution."

A sad smile found its way to Elsa lips, « _original indeed_ » came into her mind. Rubbing her eyes with her fingertips, the Queen was tired, she had barely slept, and once this meeting was over she still had matters to attend before she could rest. And talked to Anna, her sister still obviated of what coming for them. Standing up from her royal chair, she continued – "But under our circumstance, I cannot in fact, put that solution away. We will send them a letter explaining what is happening, not asking them to come and not accepting anything, just put all cards on the deck, an see what they respond. In the mean time, I will learn what ever Miss Fray has to teach me. Lord Egalande, I really hope you know what you are doing Sir. Thank you Gentleman, you may go now."

Every Lord bow and went through the door. Elsa stayed still for a few more minutes, and then walked to the door herself. Today it's going to be a long day...

And a long day it was, she had to talk to the General and determine the state of the tropes. Then had to talk to the commander of the Royal Guard to improve the security in the castle, than kingdom affaires that had to be deal with... By the end of it, Elsa was ready to bed, but the conversation with Anna still had to occur, so there she was, at the door of the privet parlour where they usually have their informal meals. A hand on the doorknob, big breath and she enters...

"Elsa!" – Anna and a big smile – "Come, dinner just arrived. And I'm starving!"

Elsa shake her head and smile – "You are always hungry."

"Yeah, I know, what can a say? I'm still growing up!"

Elsa took her sit and resolve to start the conversation right away – "So Anna, there is a serious situation that I need to talk to you."

The conversation stops when they heard the door opened again and Kristoff appeared – "I sorry guys, the trip to town took longer than expected, but all deliveries where fulfilled, where you waiting for me?"- He asked while kissing his girlfriend and sitting in his chair.

"No, Elsa just got here too, I on the other hand, I'm drooling over the food for a while now!" – Anna laughed and turned to Elsa – "I'm sorry Elsa, you where saying?" – And starts to eat the food that was served.

"We are going into war." – The Queen said bluntly.

Anna and Kristoff almost choke on their food. Elsa didn't eat at all, she wasn't hungry, there were just too must problems in her head at that moment, so she was just moving the food around the plate.

"What?! What do you mean we're going into war?" – Said Anna when she could speak.

"There was a threat made to me and Arendelle yesterday..." – And she continued explaining what happened, by the end of it, Anna wasn't happy, not only because there was a war coming, but because Elsa didn't tell her sooner.

"So, you knew about this yesterday and didn't tell me anything until now?! Are you kidding me? Elsa, you promised me that you wouldn't shut me out again!"

"I know...I'm sorry! I just wanted to evaluate better the situation so that I could talk to you knowing what to say."

"That is just a fancy way to say that you have talked to everyone before talking to me... We were supposed to work on the hard things together, weren't we?"

Looking to her sister, Elsa knew she was right – "I know, but now I'm here talking to you. I still don't know what to do."

Anna took a big breath and met Elsa's eyes – "Fine, but I am mad at you! What the Lords said?"

"Well, that I should forge an alliance with Germany, they want to send a suitor for me, a prince, so we decided to respond them explaining our predicament and see what they respond back. In their heads this would solve two problems in one solution, bigger army and defence; and a man in my bed. Ugh... That's all they think about!"

"Well, in a strategic point of view, it makes sense..." – Said Kristoff.

"So you are ok that my sister marries a complete stranger just for protection?" – Anna asks immediately giving Kristoff a frowned look.

"No, I'm not saying I agree, I'm just saying that if you think of Arendelle alone, it makes sense! Didn't they think of any other solution?" – He asked directly to Elsa,

"Well, Lord Egalande offered one very odd solution." – And the Queen told them about Miss Frey and her strange presentation.

"So, she has powers like you... I thought that you would like that. You know, to meet someone more like you..." – Anna tried, she knew that Elsa had wonder if anyone like her existed in the world. When Elsa asked her, Anna had said that had to be and as it turn out, there is!

"In a way I am, there are at least two, but they are both deadly." – Said Elsa still playing with her food.

"One of them is going to help you." – Kristoff remembers.

"Yes, because she was paid to. She is still an assassin."

"You're not going to be alone with her, right? I mean, with the threat and all, I don't think is safe." – Anna was worried.

"Well, the lessons are going to be here in the castle, so I'm sure it's safe, and quite frankly, if she wanted to do me arm, she could have done it today in the meeting..."

"Will see what tomorrow brings, but you have to eat, so stop playing with the fork and eat." – Anna said in a kind of maternally voice.

"I'm not hungry." – Said the grumpy Queen.

"I don't care. Eat."

"Fine..." – And eat a cold peace of fish.

Anna smiled and then said – "Tomorrow I want to know that teacher of yours, I want to know if I can trust her."

"You trust everyone at first glance, you almost married one!" – Said Kristoff with a huge smile, which granted him smack on the head – "Ouch! Hey, you know it's true!"

"Even I know that that's true!" – Said Olaf as he enters the parlour – "I guys!"

They all laugh and for that moment, the possibility of war was far away.

On the next day, Liv was waiting for the Queen in the courtyard, seated in the stairs right in front of the main entrance to the castle.

At the front door of the castle, someone call for her.

"Excuse me, Miss Frey?"

Liv turns to see a young woman with red hair and a striking resemblance with the Queen.

« _Princess Anna, also gorgeous, it runs on the family, it seems._ »

Liv thought to herself and responded – "Yes?"

Anna walked to the stairs to meet the brunette – "Good morning, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle.

Liv stood up and smile – "Yes, I know."

"Have we met before?"

"No but I have met your sister, Queen Elsa. And I can see the resemblance."

"Oh! OK... So I'm here because I wanted to meet you and because I don't want Elsa alone with you. I know that there will be guards and all, but I still want to be here."

"Why?"

"You're dangerous."

"True, but I afraid it won't be any spectators for this class, not the guards and certainly not you." - Liv said while sitting down again with her back to Anna, dismissing her completely.

"Excuse-me, said who? I already talked to my sister about this." – Said Anna crossing her arms.

"I really don't care what the Queen told you. I don't want anyone in this courtyard during the duration of this training."

Frowning, Anna came down the few stairs to face the brunette – "You do realize how convenient that sounds especially since there is a threat to my sister."

"Yes, I do." – Liv stood up again – "However I really cannot allow it, is not safe for you or anyone else for that matter."

"Anna, why didn't you wait for me? I sorry Miss Frey, but Arendelle has a mind of its own. Shall we begin?" – Said Elsa walking to meet them with three guards behind her.

The sight of her took Liv's breath away...

« _Uau...just Uau...Flawless..._ »

Elsa was her normal self, in her signature ice blue gown and French braid. To the people around her, that see her every day, she was Queen Elsa, but for Liv that only saw her once in person, she was as dreamy as you can get. In the time that took the brunette to process all of her impure thoughts about the Queen, Elsa was standing right there in front of her.

The blond has seen this kind of look many times before, from the suitors that had came trying to woo her, normally that was the face they made when they look at her for the first time, she has seen that in some women too, but not that bluntly, normally woman are more discreet. She waited for a moment but since the brunette didn't snap out of it, she decided to speak, although she kind of liked the attention of this woman which was odd.

Elsa was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard Anna – "So, having a hard time finding the words to form the reply or it's Elsa that doesn't let you think?"

"I'm sorry, what?" – Liv was still processing.

Both sister's laugh and that was enough to make Liv wake up to reality. Anna was just amused, Liv could tell by her expression, but the Queen had a different look on her, with one eyebrow up and a smirk on her lips, Elsa was also amused but there was a mist of curiosity as well.

Liv shook her head – "Ok, enough fun. Let's start this. I'm sorry Princess Anna and all of you back there. I will have to ask you to leave. Your highness, can you please follow me?"

"Why can't they come?"

"Well, it won't be safe for them to be there."

"Are you questioning the Queen's will?" – Anna said trying to impose what she wanted by mentioning her sister status.

"Actually, yes I'm." – Liv responded to Anna and then looked at Elsa continued – "I know that you are probably used to have it your way, but I'm not here working to you, I'm here to work with you. I didn't want to train in castle grounds but I settle; now it's your time to meet me half way." – She finish by crossing her arms and waited for a decision from Elsa.

"Fine." – The Queen said without thinking too hard, it was fair after all– "Can you all leave us please."

"Wait? What? Elsa..."

"Anna, please... I'll be fine." – Elsa gets down the steps – "Please make sure that no one disturbs us, can you do that?"

"Yes, but..."

Reaching for her sister hands trying to calm her – "Anna, I'll be right there..."

With that Liv began to walk to right side of the courtyard away from them and from the main entrance and soon enough, Elsa let go of her sister hands and walk behind the brunette without looking back to the annoyed Anna.

They walked all the way almost until the end of the courtyard before Liv turned to meet the Queens eyes.

"OK, so... You show me a little of what you can do yesterday, but I want to see it again and with more energy."

"You are talking about that fire ball?

"Yes, your Highness. But you were afraid yesterday so it took you too long to make it stop."

"We were in a room full of people."

"Yes, but today there is no one were, so don't hold back." – With a soft smile that Elsa hasn't seen before, the brunette asked – "You're ready?"

Elsa smile back and nod. With that a fireball appeared on her left side and without hesitation, the blond extinguish with one strike.

"Good. Again."

The same exercise but on a different location, the same result.

"OK, more difficult, but again you only get one strike."

Then two fireballs, one of which side, one for which hand, the same result. Without saying anything to the blond, Liv immediately made more two fireballs, and again, and again, but Elsa didn't miss once. So the Liv decided to change location of the fireballs, now Elsa had to look for then – "Focus until I tell you to stop." – Was her only indication.

The training progress without any trouble, Elsa was completed focus and Liv didn't wasted, making it more difficult as time went by. Fireballs changed direction and distance, popping up as soon as Elsa put them out. Liv was station on the same place without moving the entire time.

"Very good, now let's shake thing a little."

"OK." – Elsa said smiling, her adrenaline was pumping and her breathing more agitated, but it felt good.

"I want you to focus on movement, ok? The balls are going to move, one strike, focus on the movement."

With that, one appeared as soon as Elsa saw it was moving away, not in a very fast away. She put it out, another, again, another, again, then two moving faster, then four all moving at the same time. It was a lot more difficult and Elsa couldn't stop to think, if she does she would miss them. Then slowly a fire appeared on the ground making its away and circling the Queen. Her eyes moved to the brunette for an explanation which she had – "It's a distraction, focus on your task, it is getting harder and I will still push you a little further, but we are almost over, concentrated on movement."

Elsa nod and focus again, the fireballs are getting faster but she didn't miss them although the fire around her was making it a lot more difficult, then suddenly one of the fireballs moved directly in her direction, it didn't it her but passed closed. She heard the brunette said – "I told you I was pushing you. Don't think just act!"

Another fireball moving her away but she saw it in time. And another, and another, she was getting tired but determinate not to miss.

Anna was hiding from view, but seeing most of the action from a somewhat safe distance. She could see why Liv didn't want anyone near; it wasn't in fact safe at all... She was worried for Elsa, but her sister had some moves, she was doing great. Them a sudden far movement on the corner of her eye caught her attention. Olaf... Olaf loved fire and was walking towards them completely mesmerized by the spectacle.

Anna eyes widen, it took a moment before she moved to try catching him and shouted – "Olaf! Get away from there!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Olaf! Get away from there!" – Anna was running now.

Anna shouting got Liv's attention, looking at Elsa that did not heard a thing because she was completed concentrated, she look back to the sound and to her horror, Olaf had walk into to courtyard ground right into Elsa range of motion and Anna was running to him. Elsa senses a movement behind her and because no one was suppose to be there she didn't actually thought before swing for the strike.

The rotation of the blonds body was enough to make Liv move, she run to stand right in front of Olaf that jump backwards in response of the aggressive action from the brunette, as soon as she reached the snowman she barely had time to counteract Elsa's strike, crossing her arms in front of her face and letting out her own powers to meet the blonds in a way to stop them. She was literally pushed backwards by Elsa strike making a track on the ground with her feet. By then Anna had stop in the middle of corridor that leads to Olaf. Liv actually saved Olaf's live.

Elsa eyes widen and she took her hands to her mouth in shock.

Liv was furious, she almost kneel down by the power of the Queen and was now right in front of Olaf, turning around to look at the snowman, steam going up from her arms and her eyes harden – "Are you insane?!"

"I... uhh... I didn't..." – Olaf was taking aback by the brunette posture.

"He didn't understand it was dangerous..." – Anna said now almost behind Olaf – "You saved him..."

Looking back to see Elsa that stood there still processing what happened, Liv was even more furious – "I thought you were supposed not to let anyone pass, wasn't that what the Queen asked of you?"

"Yes, but I was distracted... I'm sorry ok!" – Anna was getting angry too, she did not like the way Liv was talking to her.

"You're sorry? Your survival to this threat is base only on your sister ability to control her powers. She cannot fear it or she won't be able to control it, do you understand?!"- Liv took a breath to calm herself.

Turning to Elsa, she made the remaining fire disappeared and walked until she was face to face with the Queen – "Your Majesty?"

Elsa response was exactly what she didn't want to hear...

"I almost killed him..."

"He is fine, he wasn't supposed to be there, and you were doing what I told you to do." – She said calmly and was about to touch Elsa to make her react, but the Queen jumped back.

"Don't touch me, I will hurt you!" – And retracted her hands and looked again to Olaf and Anna.

"Elsa..." – Anna said in low voice... She had saw that looked on Elsa, right before she run off at the coronation ball.

"You cannot hurt me...Hey...Look at me!" – Liv was trying to make Elsa focus on her but, because they didn't actually know each other, Elsa wasn't corresponding. She had one chance to make this right. With one single move, she reaches for Elsa right hand and places it on her chest above her heart.

The blond tried to take the hand away – "Let me go, I will hurt you!"

"No you won't, look at me! Elsa!" – Liv said. With her name said like that, without formalities, Elsa did exactly that, look at the bright brown eyes – "Good... Look, you are not hurting me, see? You are touching me and I'm fine. You are in control. Just breathe..."

Elsa began to relax but keep her eyes on their hands that rise and descend on a steady pace. The calm on Liv breathing and touch, calmed her even more. She looked up to meet the brunette eyes...

"Thank you. You saved him..."

"Yeah... I know he's important to you."

Saying that, Liv let go of the Queens hand but Elsa didn't took it back, so Liv didn't move letting Elsa take her time.

Something happened in that moment, for both of them, but it was broke when Olaf spoke, making Elsa recoil her hand – "I'm sorry, I love fire and it looked so pretty, I didn't know it was dangerous..."

"But you can't do that Olaf. If Liv wasn't there I would have seriously hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry..."- He said looking at the ground.

"Well, the lesson is finish, can we meet again tomorrow or the day after? I'm staying at the Inn. You can send me a message there. Next time your Grace, I want you to make sure that anyone or...anything...is going to disturbed us. I won't put myself in arms way again." – Contrary to carrying look that Liv gave Elsa a moment before, now her expression is stern.

"I understand. Thank you." – Elsa responded, but frowning to the change on the woman behaviour.

"I will be waiting. Until then..." – Liv give them a small nod and walked away.

They remained in silence, watching the brunette leave and Olaf said – "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to make her leave. She doesn't like me, and I don't know why..."

Anna and Elsa looked at him, but neither knows what to respond. Elsa then tried – "Olaf, it's not that she doesn't like you, it just that what you did was really dangerous and to defend you she had to put herself in danger too."

"Because even if I wanted, there was nothing I could do to safe you. Liv is the only one that could stop Elsa's powers. You cannot do this again, do you understand?" – Anna completed.

"Yes..." – He said looking at the ground again.

"You are very important to us Olaf, I don't know what I would do if I hurt you, even if it wasn't on purpose..." – Elsa was still shaken by what happened; it was visible by the sound of her voice.

That made Anna heart shrink, it was partial her fault and in that moment the severity of what could have happen settle in her mind. Elsa can't fear her powers or she won't be able to control it, the words that Liv nearly shouted at her were stinging in her head. All almost lost because of her... Elsa got what Anna was thinking and without warning warps her arms around her sister, it was a decompressed moment and then the she said – "Come on, let's go inside..." – And they walked together.

Almost in the Inn, Liv was decompressing as well... She was actually furious with Anna and with Olaf. She just couldn't understand why Elsa would keep him walking around. Why was that 'thing' so important to her? It was ridiculous... Going to the stables to get her mare, she was going to get a ride to clear her head. Kiara greeted her and she went to her – "Hi there girl, want to go stretch your legs?"

She tacks up Kiara, takes some food for the mare and warned the stable boy that they were going out. She mounted and they started to trot out of the town, stopping for Liv to buy something for her lunch. They were almost out when she saw a man on a sled pull by a reindeer, while he talked to the animal. She smiled, he was nice looking and a person who talks to animals are always good people, so she stopped and decided to talk to him.

"Hello there. Can you help me?"

"Hi! Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm going to walk around and I thought you can help me with directions on where to go. I'm Liv, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Kristoff, nice to meet you. Well, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, you tell me! What's where to see?"

"You're a tourist!"– He said with a smile.

"Well, yeah...sort off. I've been here before, but this time it looks I'm going to be staying more than expected..."

"Be careful, you might like it too much and then won't leave! It happened to me, so..."

They both laugh, but then Liv responded – "Naa... I always leave."

"Ok, if you said so, but then don't say I didn't warn you. Ok, site seeing, you can..." – And he went off point out all there is to see in Arendelle. By time he finish Liv had mentally recorder every where he told her to go for now and the next days.

"I have to get going; I'm already late for lunch. Nice to meet you Liv, we'll see each other around." – He said while started to get going.

"Thank you Kristoff, nice to meet you too." – She said waving to him. She made a small walk around outline of the town and then when to the near location. It was a high point where you can see Arendelle from a distance, with the sea and the fjords, it was beautiful. She stopped for a late lunch, give the food to the mare and let her lose to graze what she could in the snow, taking off only the headgear. She sits on a rock with a view. Arendelle was beautiful and peaceful and she could see what Kristoff was saying, it was a really good place to live in. She then laid down on the rock and enjoyed the sun; she had business to attend to... « _Not today..._ » she thought to herself. Day was coming to an end when they returned to the Inn. Took Kiara to her stall, took the tack out, brushed her clean, put new water, hey and feed her – "You are all set my beauty, tomorrow we take a shorter walk, I promise."

She gets out of the stables, walks into the Inn and seats on a table. Looks around the place, it is not full, but it's composed. Mostly with men drinking and talking and a few ladies, she orders some food and something to drink. The drink is the first thing that arrives, she stars to take it slow, while thinking again on what happen in the castle. The Queen, she was breathtaking gorgeous and a lot more powerful than Liv thought she would be, which to her plans was perfect.

If there was someone capable of defeating that King it was her, but her lack of knowledge about her own powers was dangerous and her weak point was her family, if she was that emotional about that snowman, what happened if something happens to the Princess?... She almost killed her sister in, what the locals call 'The great thaw', but surely she didn't meant to or Princess Anna would be death.

Unintentionally ice in the heart can be thaw with an act of true love, but if Elsa wanted her sister dead, there is no reverse because one is frozen on the spot. And if she knew the Queen weak point, the mad king would know too and that family love was nothing but a weakness. In fact, they are so worried in protecting the Queen from her, when in reality they should be protecting the Princess. She will have to talk the Lord Egalande about that.

Liv was pulled off her thoughts when her order arrived. A very attractive girl brought her food; she has light skin and red hair, would be in her 30's and a very bold cleavage...clearly flirting with her...

"Hi there beauty, here is your order and here is a letter for you with the royal stamp on it. I didn't know you worked for the Queen..."

"Thank you. And I don't work for the Queen." – The brunette said while looking deliberately to the woman deep neckline.

The woman smiled – "Do you want to look at it better? I get out in two hours; I can go and knock on your door. Supposedly I can't involve with costumers, but I heard rumours that you're skilled... Do you think you can make my risk count?"

Liv smiled and looks directly to the woman eyes – "I will make it impossible for you to forget me."

"Somehow I know that you will... I'll knock."

With that the woman left, and Liv took her dinner in peace, without opened the letter sent by the Queen. She wanted to read it, but decided to read in the room while she waited. Her dinner went without any other interruption, men would occasionally look at her, she was relatively known for her job and her beauty, but also for her preference, so usually men don't get near too much. Liv wouldn't actually hurt any of them if they try, she was normally quite amiable, but she didn't mind the fame because it gives her peace and quiet.

She finished and went to her room. The room has a good size, clean and comfortable. It has one bed, two nightstands, a table with two chairs and a table with a big bowl, soap, towel and two big jugs of water. First thing first, she needs to refresh herself and change clothes. After that Liv sits on the table and looks at the letter, she passes her fingers on the royal stamp, the crest is beautiful. Opens it and the first thing she notice was the length of it and the beautiful handwriting. It was written by Elsa herself, which was surprising...

" _Miss Frey, after what happened this morning I decided to write this letter myself. I feel I have to explain the importance that Olaf has for us and why your actions today were so important. You saved his life, against your own judgement I'm sure of it, because somehow you understood his importance to me and for that I am grateful._

 _You said on the first day we met, that his nothing more than my reflexion on a certain point in time, I don't know how I made him, but it is true. Olaf is a very old memory of my childhood, when my life wasn't so complicated and all Anna and I had to do was play and being happy. I made Olaf for Anna when we were kids, and after my parents kept us apart, he was the one that kept us connected all those years. You see, there was an accident with my sister where I hurt her, we were separated after that and Anna's memory was clean by the trolls so she didn't knew I had powers. My parents did what they thought it was best and, I dedicated my life after, in becoming the best Queen I could possibly be. But Anna didn't forget Olaf, she would knock on my door every day asking me to build a snowman with her, and for all those years apart, Olaf was our moment in time. I failed in controlling my powers, so the more I grew up, the more afraid I was of it. When my parents died it was even worst. Lord Egalande was our tutor and he took care of everything in regards of the affairs in Arendelle, Kai and Gerda took care of us inside doors. But they maintain our education in the same way, since it was our father's will. When the day of the coronation came, I wasn't prepared and things got out of hand. I got scared and run for the north mountain and for the first time in years I was free to explore my powers. The first thing I did in that moment of freedom was Olaf. I didn't intend for him to be alive; I didn't even know I could do that! I only found out that he was alive when my sister came to me in my ice palace. Since then, he is part of our family, and has such, very loved._

 _I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm telling all of this, but I feel that if Lord Egalande trusts you, I can too. I really want to learn more about this powers I have. I'm fortunate to be accepted in my Kingdom and I will do everything in my power to keep them all safe. And for that I thank you too, because even though Lord Egalande is paying you for teaching me, I know this is not something you normally do. So bear with me and have patient, I will improve. You have my word on it._

 _I will expect you tomorrow evening in any time for your convenience._

 _Thank you._

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle "_

Liv took a moment to think about what she read, maybe she needs a different approach, she had to make a connection with the Queen first. Then built her up from there, based on trust... Maybe... It will take a lot more time. Three months was the dead line, if the King kept his word. But there was an even greater risk, Liv actually liked the Queen. Not only to look at her, but she like her, Elsa was calm and collected, smart, fast, loving and loyal to her family, playful, with lot of power that she didn't even was aware of and that is why she was afraid...and at least for one occasion, curious about Liv in a lustful way. Was Queen Elsa in to women? If she was, she probably wasn't even aware of that as well... There was something there this morning, a moment... Liv shook it off

« _No, don't be stupid, she out of your grasp and besides you're leaving, so you don't have the luxury to fall in love. And you can't bed a Queen and then leave; it can cost you literally your head!_ »

She was debating with herself when a knock was heard. She stood up, secure the letter in the inside pocket of her jacket and went to opened the door, it was the woman from before, she didn't know her name, she didn't want to ask either, it was not important.

"Well, hello there..."

The women enters, Liv close the door and locks. Turns to see that the woman has already loosen her blouse, her underwear already on view... She smirks and Liv corresponded, while walking so sit on the chair she was earlier, she turns the chair to face the already turned on woman and sits. It was another bright side of her fame, she was skilled with women, she knew that, but nowadays she really didn't have to do a lot of foreplay, by the time she actually touched the women she sleeps with, their expectation of what sleeping with her meant was enough to turn them on. So Liv could pass that and get in on with business.

But this woman in particularly was more bold than most. She started to make a little of lap dance for Liv with the intended striptease, she succeeded in keep the brunette eyes on her the all time, when she was completed naked she lean on Liv, resting in her hands the back of the chair, and whispered in Liv ear...

"You can look, you can kiss, but you can't touch, ok?"

One eyebrow up an half of a teasing smile, Liv responded –"Fine by me, but are you sure you can handle it?"

The woman smile, gives her a deep very long kiss and sit on Liv's lap, but when she sit three fingers immediately enters her, she moans loud with the unexpected wave off pleasure.

She opens her eyes to meet the brown ones that never stopped looking at her – "You were not supposed to touch."

"You are the one that is sited on my lap, I haven't done anything. You are doing it to yourself." – Liv responded.

The red hair on top of her started to thrust, up and down with help of her arms, then rotates a little, then again up and down, first slowly but them starts go faster and moaning louder. Liv, true to her word doesn't move, just looks in marvel as the woman begins built her own orgasm, but them broke it when she moved one finger to make contact with the erect sensitive nerve that the woman need to have a more potent release. She moaned louder and let go of the back of the chair and holds down the Liv neck, never stopping, she was almost there and Liv slightly curved two of her fingers inside making her come hard and loud. Her inside halls hold Liv fingers inside her, while at the same time warm velvet liquid gets to Liv's hand that seized the moment and started to rotating them slowly and pressure on her nerves to make her have spasms of pleasure, the woman gets numb and rests her head on the brunette shoulders with the fingers still inside her.

Stabilizing her breathing she started to smile, with her head still on the shoulder, she said – "Uau... that was amazing..."

Liv laugh – "Lady, I didn't even start yet..."

The woman lifts her head with a wider smile only to close them again with a moan when the brunette slowly pulls her fingers out. Liv grabs the legs that were around her, picks up the woman, stands up walks to the bed and lean into the bed, laying the woman down. Kneeling to the mattress, the brunette began to take off her clothes to the delight of the woman laid on the mattress waiting for her. The rest of the night was even better, they were a good match in bed because they wanted the same thing, sex, and because that particularly woman, not only as experience but also an opened mind. In one of their pauses she had earned the curiosity of the brunette, while they both stopped to breathe, laid down belly up, Liv said between breaths - "I didn't get your name..."

The woman started to laugh also breathless – "You so full of shit, you know that! You didn't get it because you never asked... I'm Birgit. You don't have to tell me yours, I know your name."

Liv laugh- "Ok then...is nice to meet you Brigit."

Rollin to the top of the brunette, Brigit said- "I didn't come here to talk..."

"I know." – Liv said grabbing the woman into a kiss.

And then it all started again.

In the morning, Liv was woken up by the sound of the bell and a breach of light that crawled between the curtains. She began to move, her body hurts, she was sore because of her night activities but also from the energy she had to dispense to train and stop Elsa strike. That Queen was really powerful and she felt tired.

The bell chime again, it's eleven in the morning, maybe she should wake up the sleeping red hair.

"Brigit... Wake up..." – She said in soft voice – "Don't you work today?"

"Mmmhhh... Yes, but I only enter at eleven..." – She turns to look at Liv, with a smile on her face – "Good morning beautiful..."

Liv smile back – "I hate to break the bad news to you, but it is eleven o'clock."

"What?! Oh... Shit!" – She said while getting up with a jump.

"Well, look at the bright side, you actually are at work..."

"Ah ah ah... Very funny! I can to lose my job..." – She said almost fully dressed.

"No you wont... Do you want me to talk to your boss." – Liv said while yawning.

Brigit was now dressed and pouring water to the bowl to wash her face – "Aren't you sweet..." – She finish cleaning herself and turns to the brunette again – "But I don't think that will be necessary. Lucky you, even if I lose my job, you're worth it..." – Leans to the brunette sited in the bed and gives a deep kiss.

"Lucky me..." – Liv said with a smirk.

"With we get a second chance on this? Because I don't know if this will be enough to make me not forget you." – Brigit said with a small laugh.

"Will see about that! Now go, you're late..."

One last kiss and she is of... Liv smile, she liked this girl, uncomplicated which it a good change, normally women think too much.

She gets up... « _Damn, I really sore._ » A bath will put me new.

About two hours later, in one table downstairs in the Inn, Brigit was bringing her something to eat with a wink. Liv eats and leaves for the castle. On her way she was thinking again on the letter, since she wasn't in one of her days, she decided that today will be a good day to get to know the Queen better, if Elsa let her, of course. Maybe going to the library was a good idea. Her father had to have some books about magic. When she got to the main door and announce herself to the guard, instead of the Queen, Kai appeared.

"Good afternoon Miss Frey, the Queen is on a meeting, but I was informed that you will be coming, please follow me."

Liv didn't respond and was immediately annoyed, Elsa told her to come without an hour set, for what if she had meetings? But follow Kai until she was in front of one door.

"I will inform her Majesty that you are here, please sit."- Kai said.

"Is this going to take long? Because if it is I will leave."

"Excuse-me?"

"You heard me. Tell Queen Elsa that I will wait ten minutes and then leave. She knows where to find me."

Kai frowns – "Queen Elsa has important meetings to attend, everyone waits if it is needed."

"I not everyone, I am not in the mood to wait and have other things to do. Tell her what I told you, or don't... Either way, I will leave in ten minutes."

Kai didn't respond more, he turns and enters.

Liv didn't sit down, instead turns her back to the door and looks thru the window. She was waiting for about five minutes when the door opens again and from inside comes Lord Damien.

He stopped on his tracks and said to the brunette – "Queen Elsa won't be doing anything with you today or in the next few days. She has more important things to do."

But the brunette didn't respond, so the man started to walk again and left. She was about to leave when the door opened again...


	5. Chapter 5

"The Queen is ready to see you." – Kai said.

This whole thing was starting to irritate the brunette, she enters the study without any word, but even in that state of mind, as soon as she see the Queen, she lost her breath « _Every single time... Impressive._ »

Elsa looked tired too, she turns to Liv – "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." – Turning - "Thank you Kai. That will be all."

The man frowned but bow and left. They stay there for a second just looking at each other before Liv said – "Why did you tell me to come if you have more important things to do?"

"I'm sorry?" – Elsa frowned.

"That's what your Lord said to me when he left. I have other things to do as well and I don't have patient indulge royal whims."

"I don't know what Lord Dammen said to you, but you don't have to stay. I'm too tired have another fight. If you want to leave, leave." – She said while turning to the couch.

Liv watch the Queen sitting down in the couch in front of a fireplace, cross her legs, puts a right arm on the armrest and rests her forehead into that hand. She looked really tired... Liv turns to the door, but doesn't leave. She was in her internal debate when she heard the Queen talk -"Didn't you have other things to do?"

She looked at Elsa that was now looking at her -"Do you want me to stay?" – The brunette asked.

"No, if you think that by staying you're indulging royal whims." – Elsa responded with a hard stare.

"I sorry... I'm tired and have a bad temper." – Liv said while starting to walk slowly to the fireplace – "May I?" – She asks pointing to the wood.

"Yes, if you want..."

Liv walked the rest of the way until she in front of the fireplace, kneels down and with a swing of her hand light it up – "Fire always calm me down..." – The turns to sit, but instead of sitting in the couch, sits on the floor near Elsa but far enough to be respectful. The right leg rested on the floor bended to the left and her left leg bended but up to she could rest her left arm on it.

Elsa smile on the informality of the brunette posture –"Are you going to sit on the floor?"

"Do I need to keep the formalities other than your title?"

"No, you don't..."

"Good..."

They stayed looking to the fire for a while, again a moment between them, a felling...it was a comfortable silence until Elsa said – "My father had this fireplace always light up, and he liked to stare at it too..."

"I think it makes everything less complicated, it helps me think. But then again, it can be my inter ego speaking..." – Liv smile at the Queen that smile back. But it was a sad smile, so the brunette rotates a little on her sit to face Elsa putting her right arm in the couch – "Can I ask you what's troubling you?"

"Well... Any second now, I'll have to receive a Prince that I didn't even know was coming, for example. Or that a war is at our door and I don't know what to do about it..."

"A Prince is coming? Why?" – Liv asked before the look Elsa gave her answers that question – "Ohh... The suitor thing, I don't understand so they just send for them without your knowledge?"

"Initially they asked, but because I always said no, they began to do this, which is really starting to irritate me. But because the Prince himself doesn't know that, I can't send him away without creating a diplomatic problem. So in reality I don't have a choice now but let him court me."

"Who is he?"

"Prince Erich from Grelmore."

Liv just start laughing... Elsa started to smile amused with the reaction of the brunette and asks – "What? Why are you laughing?"

"It just, the world is so small, it's ridiculous. I know Prince Erich, very well."

"Ok, what is he like?" – Elsa asked more curious about why Liv knew the Prince than the Prince himself.

"Easy on the eyes, with a way of charming the young women, but don't let him fool you."

"Why?"

"He is temperamental, extremely ambitious and doesn't hold back to get what he want."

"Why do you know him so well?"

"If I tell you, do you keep it a secret?" – Liv asked with eyebrow up, to which Elsa only nods – "Well, I know him because he is one of my best clients... Just be careful with him and send him away as soon as you can." – By the end of this sentence, Liv is staring at the fire and her mind went somewhere else.

Elsa could see that and seize this moment to look at the brunette. She was beautiful, but her expression was sad and mysterious. She was caring and playful at times but her attitude changed a lot, although with her, Liv had always been friendly and careful. Was it because she was Queen or does she feels these moments that happens between them? Suddenly one question came into her mind and she asked before she could stop – "How you do it?"

This brought Liv back – "Do what? My job?"- Elsa nod again – "Well, it's the only thing I know how to do... I just don't think about it too much and chose carefully, it is more important to me who it is than the money. I guess that gives me some peace of mind."

Elsa was about to asked another question when a knock was heard and the door opened, none of them moved while Kai enters and frowns again at the almost friendly demeanour of the two women. He doesn't like the brunette and he can see his Queen acting different around her, since she would never allow this kind of attitude from anyone else but Anna.

He cough and said – "Your Highness, Prince Erich just docked and will be coming soon."

"Thank you Kai. I will be going, just give us one minute."

He frowned harder but again he bowed and left. His gaze didn't go unnoticed to Elsa but Liv however wasn't even looking at him.

"Can you come with me?" – Elsa asked impulsively.

"Come with you to meet the Prince? Why?"

"I don't like doing this alone, normally Anna goes with me, but she's not here..." – The blond said, a little blush coming into to view.

"Princess Anna is not in Arendelle?" – Liv said frowning.

"She is in Arendelle just not in town; she went with Kristoff to get ice. Why do ask?"

"With the threat I don't think is wise that Princess Anna is going alone anywhere, is not safe." – Liv said thinking that she really needs to talk with Lord Egalande.

"You are not telling me something..."

"I just think she should have an escort for protection. In respect of what you asked, Prince Erich knows me and knows what I do; don't you think it is a little aggressive going to receive the man with me by your side?"

Elsa laugh – "Well, yes, but at least is going to be fun, I'm allow to have fun, right?"

"Yes, you do, my Grace." – Liv answer with an amused smile – "Very well then, let's go give that weasel a shake."

They both got up, with a better mood than they were before, and the connection that Liv wanted was done, although not in the way she had imagined, but it will do. Queen Elsa was surprising... « _Stop it!_ » Liv shouted to herself. But to no avail, she was interested in the blond and the will to get closer to the Queen was stronger than the will to keep her head in her shoulders.

Elsa wasn't in a better debate with herself, she liked this woman and she trusted her. There was something in the brunette that she saw and she wanted to know her better, against her own judgement because this woman was still very dangerous, but somehow she felt safe around her.

Elsa didn't actually know what to do with these feelings, she haven't had this curiosity before. Maybe they could become friends...

They walked to the door, the brunette open it to let the Queen pass and they are faced with Kai, Lord Dammen, Lord Aros and Lord Egalande.

"Good afternoon gentleman, let's go and meet this Prince. Shall we?" – And she started to walk - "Miss Frey, please walk with me."

At this everyone stop and look at Liv who did what was told and pass them to get near Elsa, once on her side she whispered – "If looks could kill I would be dead right now. I hope you know what you are doing..."

Elsa laughed – "Let them stare, unless you are afraid of them, are you?"

"What me? No."

"Anyway, I told you what kept me awake during the night, but you didn't told me why you were tired..." – Elsa asked only to make conversation for the walk.

This time it was Liv's turn to laugh – "Oh well... It was nothing that important."

"Tell me, I want to know."

"It was a woman, a very skilled and energetic woman." – Liv responded with a smirk.

"Oh... Ok. Well I didn't need to know that..." – Elsa said a little embarrassed to snoop.

"That's ok... We are sharing!" – The brunette responded with a wink.

By now they are at the door of the castle and contrary to what Elsa thought, Liv did know the protocol, so she stopped in the last steps to let Elsa move in front. This puzzle the blond but she didn't had time to ask anything. The Prince was now almost in front of her, he was tall and well built man, in his 30's, dark brown hair with short beard, green eyes. With a beautiful smile and proud stance, and he was now bowing to her along with his entourage. In the mean time Liv was now behind the Queen, on Lord Egalande side that immediately started to talk to her in a low voice.

"What on earth are you doing? You were supposed to train our Queen, not talk to her."

"I doing what I think it's best for what you asked, she has to trust me or I can't make her do anything, and by the way, I asked you not to have distractions and this is a setback of at least a week. What were you thinking?"

"It was not my call, they asked me what I thought of this Prince, I disagree in bringing him, but they send for him anyway. Can't you train her with him here?"

"Well, not according to one of you. Lord Dammen doesn't want me to interfere with this courting thing. So my guess is the others don't as well!"

Lord Egalande shook his head. Liv continued – "You have to put them in line Martin or I won't have time to do this. I have to have access to her, we will have to become friends, and they will have to deal with that. Otherwise is just a waste of time and for that I'll leave."

He turned to her -"I'll talk to them. Just remember, she is a Queen, not one of your conquests... She already confused, she doesn't need you to complicate more."

"Confused? What do you mean confused?" – This made Liv look at him.

They were startled when they heard – "My God, Liv Frey!" – And a strong laugh – "Nice to see you my friend!"

The Prince was now on Elsa side and spotted the brunette. Everyone was looking at them, including the Queen, and the Prince that had a very wide smile to Liv.

"Prince Erich is nice to meet you again." – She answered him with a smile.

"She doesn't bow to anyone, I find that fascinating! It gives her character, don't you thing?" – He said to Elsa with an amused smile.

Elsa smile back –"Yes, I do."

"I didn't know you were staying here at Arendelle and been part of Queen Elsa entourage no less, are you going to settle?"

"Yes, for now I am."

"Queen Elsa, she is a strong ally, I respect you for succeeded in making her stay." – He said impressed.

Elsa laughs – "She's not my prisoner Sir, she can leave when she wants."

"I know, but even so, this is unheard off... Well, shall we enter?" – He said with a smile and extended is arm for Elsa, which she took.

And they walked pass all Elsa's entourage. That action alone made Liv uncomfortable, she was jealous and she knew it. She shook her head again; she had to control this or could turn out really complicated for her and Elsa. Liv doesn't fall in love easily, yet with Elsa it was happening fast and the Queen wasn't even trying. The problem was that the brunette first reaction to love was runaway. Love was weakness and she couldn't afford that.

If she runs away, Elsa was practically doomed. Again, Liv shook it off... And follow the pair into the ball room where a small afternoon snack was prepared.

She found Lord Egalande again; she wanted to continue their conversation – "You were saying she was confused. Confused about what?"

He looked at her, uncertain of what to say – "Why do you want to know?"

"You brought me here. If you don't trust me tell me now to get this over with. None of the others do and I need to understand her or I won't get anywhere."

"Fine..." – He said while discretely walking them into one of the balconies – "I think our Queen is confused, you know, about her sexuality. She doesn't seem a bit interested in the suitors we bring her or any man, and yet with you she seems to starting to connect. I wanted to wait, to give her time, let this threat pass and see then where it leads. The rest of the Lords don't want that, they want to forge an alliance, especially with Germany since they are really interested, but I succeeded in delay that one for a while, because if she turns him down, then the alliance is out of the question."

"Why are you forcing her into to this? Maybe she doesn't even like men! You are just wearing her out. And you of all people, Martin, she trusts you! You were her tutor... You are supposed to be protecting her!"

"Don't you question my love for my Queen, I love her if she was my own daughter, but there is a limit of what I can do. She is supposed to marry and secure an heir. And until she herself stands and put an end to this, I can't do more. You shouldn't be asking these questions, this is nothing of your concern."

"It is my concern when it wears her down, today she didn't even want to get out of her study because of this. Forcing her to do this is ridiculous. Secure an heir, really? I like to see what man would have the courage to force that woman to sleep with him. With her powers? He will be frozen in bed! Maybe you could do this with a normal Queen...I don't know...but to her you can't."

Lord Egalande didn't respond, she was right, but at this moment there was nothing he could do. Elsa will have to endure.

"Anyway, there is another thing I wanted to talk to you. You have to convince the Queen to get an escort to Princess Anna. She can't be walking around going to ice something with Kristoff alone."

"Princess Anna? Why, the letter specifically said to leave Princess Anna in charge, he doesn't want her."

"No, he wants the Queen, but you didn't respond to the letter and by now King Asgaut knows Arendelle answer, so he will be shifting strategy. He has to weaken your Queen if he wants a chance of winning this and what is her greater weakness?"

"Her love for her family..." – He knew the answer, a dark look loom his features.

"I can't tell her that or she will shut me out, but you can. Not by this words, just tell her that is for Princess Anna safety until this passes, she will hear you, I sure."

"Ok, I will do that. Now we should get back, our absence in there was certainly notice."

Liv nod and they walked to the room again. Some Lords looked at them, but they went separated ways. Liv was just going to the table to get something to eat when she heard a voice – "Can I talk with you for a moment?" - It was Prince Erich.

"Of course you can. Tell me." – Liv answer.

The man took two steps to be on the brunette side and said looking at Elsa – "I am completely mesmerized with Queen Elsa, I had heard about her beauty, but she is beyond words... Don't you think?"

"Yes, I do..." – Liv responded but was a little uncomfortable, she already knew where this conversation was going, because she knew him well.

"And Arendelle is a nice Kingdom; I think I want to make her mine. But that Lord that you were talking to, apparently doesn't like me, he was against my visit. Do you think you can help me eliminate this little pebble on my shoe?" – He said, like he was trading shoes and not lives.

At that Liv turn to him with a very stern look – "I like you Prince Erich, so I'm going to warn you once." – The serious on the woman voice made the Prince turn to her – "The Lord that you are talking about, Martin is my friend and I really like Queen Elsa. So this is what's going to happen, you are going to try and woo her with your charm only, if you get her fine, if you don't, you will leave or I will make you leave, do we understand each other?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you two were friends. Very well, we play by your rules, I am sure I can win her heart even if you don't help me." – He said with a confident look.

"We'll see..."- She said with a half smile looking at Elsa that is now looking at her, not paying attention on the conversation that the people with her are having.

"Is that a bet?" – He said with a wider smile.

Liv laugh turning to the Prince again – "No my Lord, it's not, you don't need a bet, if you win her..." – Liv motion with a head to Elsa – "I think its reward by herself. You have incentive enough, no?"

The man turns to look at the Queen and said – "Yes, has a matter of fact I do!" – He started to walk to meet the Queen when he stopped and look at the brunette again – "We are still friends, correct?"

Liv smile and nod, and he started to walk back to his prize. And in that moment, Liv felt a little sick. She was now making small talk to a few people in the Princes entourage just to be polite, however she was done with this afternoon thing, the blond had spend the entire time sneaking glances at her without talking to her once. She was tired and seeing Elsa being wooed by a man, even if she likes him, wasn't good for her. She should control this feelings and fast, but right now she just didn't have it in her. Liv excuse herself, told Lord Egalande of her departure, one look at the Queen who was laughing at something Erich told her, with a sigh she turn and left. Elsa, on the corner of her eye saw that and decided to asked the brunette why she would leave without saying goodbye to her, so she excused herself and went after Liv but took a different route to not be conspicuous.

Liv had walk down the stairs and it was in one of the corridors that leads to the main doors when she heard – "So, you just walk away without even saying goodbye?" – She turned to see Elsa, looking at her expecting an answer.

"You were occupied, and I didn't want to interrupt." – Liv said turning a little to look at her but didn't go to meet her.

"Was that the only reason?" – Elsa didn't even know here that question came from but there was something off, and she wanted to know what.

Liv narrow her eyes. That question was not innocent and it made her close the gap of space between them, while looking if they were alone. They were, so she stopped one foot way- "I don't know, you tell me. After all you were the one who spent the entire time looking at me from afar."

"I don't know now how to answer that question." – Elsa responded sincerely, she could feel Liv's heat from that distance.

"Do you know why you were looking at me?"- The brunette tilted her head.

"No..." – Elsa was lost.

That was enough for Liv to close the space between them and making Elsa walked backwards until her back it a wall. The blonde's heart kick off with erratic beating and her breathing speed up, she literally didn't know what was happening to her. Liv wasn't aggressive, but demanding. One hand in the wall, on the side of the blonde head, and the other hand just rested on the blonde hip, pressing their bodies slightly.

Seeing what she was doing to the Queen was satisfying to the brunette, Elsa was corresponding to her even though it wasn't intentional, she didn't know why a body was reacting that way but she was aroused. This move could be fatal for them if Elsa panic and shut Liv off, but in that moment the brunette didn't care. She wanted the Queen to understand what's going on in her own mind and body, so she could put those Lords in their place.

"You were looking at me the whole time because you feel attracted to me, how are you feeling now?" – The brunette asked in a low voice looking to Elsa's lips.

"Right now I'm trying really hard not to freeze you." – Elsa responded trying to sound upset, but her breathing and her voice betrayed her. And even with her inexperience she knew that.

Liv smile, her eyes looked up to meet the blue ones – "I believe that, although it's not because you do not like this. Maybe you should pay more attention on what your body and heart are telling you, and less in what other people say."

Liv was tempted to kiss Elsa, she was right there, but controlled herself. That was going too far, so slowly she took a step back – "You should get back, a Prince is waiting for you."

Elsa didn't move – "Why did you do this?"

"Wasn't that you wanted when you come after me? You wanted answers. This is what I can show you, the rest you have to figure it out by yourself."- The brunette took another step back – "I sorry if I took it too far, but I really need you to organize your mind so that you can focus on what's coming. This suitor thing only serves as a distraction... You are not interested in them, the soon you understand that, the better."

"So you don't feel anything, you just did this to enlighten me?"

"What I feel doesn't matter. I know who I am and what I like. It is time for you to answer those questions for your sake."

This time Elsa moved forward, taking a step towards Liv – "So many words and yet you didn't answered my question."

"And I'm not going to. You are away from your Prince long enough, maybe you should return."

"Maybe I should. I want you were tomorrow morning; we have today session that needs to be compensated."

"Has you wish, your Majesty."

Elsa turned away and didn't look back. Liv could see the hurt in Elsa eyes before she went away, but it had to be done. The sooner Elsa could concentrate in improving her powers the better. As for the feelings she had for the Queen, she will have to shove them in a hole, because she couldn't get involve with Elsa, she wanted to leave Arendelle as soon as possible and away from the blonde.

It was becoming dark by the time Liv get to the Inn, went to see her mare and then directly to her room to sleep. In the castle, after hours of entertaining, Elsa was finally in her room. She was really tired, and what Liv made her feel keep replaying in her head... The brunette was right, she was attracted to her, but it was to her, not to women in general. She never felt a connection to anyone in particularly, man or woman, until then she only connected to Anna but it was a different kind of connection and now...what now? How would she react tomorrow when she saw Liv again?

« _I can't fall for a woman, I'm a Queen. I have to marry and have an heir, right? What would the people think, and Anna... I am already really lucky to be accepted even though I'm different, now this..._ »

Elsa was so immersed in her thought that she didn't even hear Anna knock and opened the door to her room. Her sister was lean on the closed door looking at her with a smile while Elsa was looking at the window and shaking her head, clearly reacting of what she was thinking.

Suddenly Elsa turned to the door feeling a presence in her room, her expression of concern turns into happiness when she sees Anna.

"You're back!" – She walked and gives Anna a bone crushing hug.

"Yeap! Just arrived... What were you thinking? You were talking with yourself." – Anna asked between giggles, letting go of the embrace.

"Yes, I know. I've been talking to myself a lot these days."

"You look really tired Elsa, you need to rest..."

"Yes, but tell me, how did you journey go?" – Elsa asked while taking Anna's hand and pulling to the bed for them to sit.

"Oh, we can talk about that in the morning. Gerda told me that the Lords called a Prince against your will again..."

"Yes, they did, this is getting a little out of hand."

"Can't you do something?"

"I can, it just, you know... I never want this, if it was for me they never came, but I won't find someone if I don't look, right? Besides, I'm too tired to fight all the Lords right now."

"HHmm... Ok. Soo... Do you like this one?" – Anna asked a little sceptic. Elsa look more defeated and resigned to find a man, than happy and curious in finding one.

"Actually yes, he is nice..."

"Nice... Ok...but?"

"There is no but, he's nice."

"Elsa..." – Anna shook her head – "Look, that's not love, that's not even attraction. Maybe you not ready."

"Will I ever be?" – Elsa sight – "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you, it just... I don't know...do you ever consider that maybe you are not attracted to man?" – Anna tried, she had thought about this, she even had discussed with Kristoff, because Elsa just didn't connect with men, not even him. Truth be told, she didn't connect to women either, but maybe because she never tried.

"What, you think that too?" – Elsa stood up.

Anna was surprised, someone had talked to Elsa about this before her – "Who told you that beside me?"

"Liv... She didn't only say it, she showed me so I couldn't have any doubts."

Anna didn't respond, she wanted Elsa to continue, instead gave her sister a questioning look. Elsa sat down again.

"Today I was supposed to have another lesson, but I am really tired and I had just had a fight with Lord Dammen about Prince Erich. When Liv arrived I didn't want to do anything. Long story short, I asked her to come with me to meet the Prince, which she knew by the way, and she accepted. It was actually fun, he is nice but I spent all afternoon looking at her, I was curious, she knows the protocol and knows how to stand in this formal things, it is odd. She actually looked at me a lot, so when I saw her turning and leave I just follow her. I caught her in the corridor that leads to the main door. We started to talk, but I was confused, she asked me why I was looking at her and I didn't know what to tell her, so she literally pinned me to the wall..."

"What?! Elsa, did she hurt you?"

"No... She didn't, I mean, she didn't force me to do anything, she wanted to make me react to what I was felling."

"And what did you feel?"

"Stressed, my heart almost beat out of my chest, but at the same time..."

"You felt aroused." – Anna was smiling.

"Yes... Anna, what I'm going to do?" – Elsa stressed, getting up again – "I'm a Queen, I can't fall for a woman."

Anna stood up – "Elsa, you are over thinking this..."

"No I'm not. I'm supposed to marry and have an heir. And I haven't felt like this for any women, never. Could this be just an infatuation for this woman and nothing else?"

"Yes, it can. But it is the first time you feel something like this, and love always starts like that, with heart beating like crazy and confused feelings. What you are felling right now it is completely normal."

"Except I feel for a woman and not any woman...no, this one is a well known assassin." – Elsa took her hands to her temples, a headache starting to creep in. She really needed to rest.

Anna took a deep sign – "Love is love, it doesn't matter the gender, race, religion or job in this case. It just happens, and is such a good thing Elsa. I know you are confused and that you are very reserved but sharing your life with someone you love makes it so much better..."

"What if this isn't love?"

"Tell you what, you like this Prince, right, at least his nice which is better than the ones before. His courting you so let him kiss you."

"What?" – Elsa frowns.

"Just do it and see how you feel. Liv didn't even kissed you and you know how you felt, try a kiss with him and see the difference, maybe this way you can start to organize your thoughts. It's a deal?" – Anna extended her hand with a smile and a knowing look. She already knew what the answer to that deal going to be, but she knew her sister had to do it anyway.

Elsa wasn't convinced, she didn't want to kiss Prince Erich, but Anna did have a point, so reluctantly she accepted – "Ok, we have a deal... But I not going to do it tomorrow, the man is going to stay all week."

Anna smile and hugged her sister, this was a big step for her and she was happy that her sister felt safe enough to have this conversation with her.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" – Elsa asked still hugging Anna – "Can you stay with me? I need do sleep but I've been so stressed out that I just can't..."

"Of course, come let's go to sleep."

That night the Queen could sleep soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

In next days, everything went somewhat fast, Elsa almost never saw the brunette unless when it was the time for the sessions which were increasing in difficulty. They were in the same style has the first one, but with more distractions and more fast, thankfully there weren't any more incidents since the one with Olaf. The brunette was kind of distant, with not so many words exchanged between them and as soon as the lesson ends, she leaves. And as soon as she leaves, Prince Erich glued himself to Elsa. He was nice, always making jokes to make her laugh, with a million histories for her to hear and interested in what she had to say, but he didn't make her feel anything. She liked him because he was a good distraction, and that's it. But the week was coming to an end, and he was starting to get more bold in terms of hold her hand and getting more near, true to her word, Elsa was letting him.

In the morning of the day before the schedule day to the departure of the Prince, Liv was seated down in the stairs in front of the main door waiting for Elsa. She was lost in her thoughts about her previous night, which she shared with Brigit again but with the blonde was always in her mind. She tried to stay away from Elsa as much as possible, but since she pinned the Queen to a wall, her heart is beyond control... The smell and the feel of her body never left Liv's mind. So it was kind of torture. But the goal was to defeat the mad king and she had to make Elsa ready for that before she could leave. Suddenly she heard a strong voice.

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking for you for two days now, even knowing that you are here in Arendelle you are difficult to find..." – Said Prince Erich with a smile.

Liv stood up, she wasn't in the mood to be with him because well, he was courting Elsa and against her previously thoughts, he was still here so that can only means that the Queen was enjoying his company.

"I'm not that hard to find if you know where to look. And the Queen knows where I am staying so you could have asked her."

He's eyebrow shoot up – "I did, but she didn't tell me... Well, never mind, you're here."

"Ok, what can I do for you?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you don't remember our tradition! Do you think it's not going to happen just because I'm not at home?"

Liv just started to laugh – "Really? You want to fence here?"

"Why not? I've been practicing and you are going to lose today."

The woman shook her head – "No, I'm not, and you are going to make a fool of yourself, besides we don't have protecting gear here. We are going to hurt ourselves."

In response, he throws her a blunt sword which she catches in midway in the air – "Remember our rules, no killing, no broken bones and no powers for you... Everything else is game."

"As you which your Grace." – She said with a half smile.

This is actually a good thing for her to decompressed from her feelings and from the jealously she feels of him, because his spending so much time with Elsa. This little friendly match was actually welcome, she needed the exercise, Prince Erich was actually a very wordy opponent and he didn't flinch with some pain. She took her jacket off and the scarf, staying only with a dark purple tunic; he did the same and stayed with a white shirt. They were ready to play. It was fun!

With that in mind, and even without protective gear on, she started with an attack. This wasn't normally what she does, so he was caught off guard, but was able to defend himself and the first sound of hitting metal was heard. This confused the castle guards, who came to the door and saw a match, two of them started to run, one to warn the commander and the other to warn the Queen.

Now it was the Prince turn to attack, he took two fast steps and swings the sword to the right, left and rotates his body to strike his opponent with his elbow but his was not fast enough and misses the strike but notice that the women is down and ready to sweep his feet so he immediately jumps and Liv misses too, and the metal touch again. They don't stop, not even to breathe, it doesn't look like it's a friendly match, if you don't know that the swords are blunt. For those who were always around the Prince, they already knew that their friendly fights are always like this, but for those who don't, this was very real. They were fighting back and forward, when he miss calculated his lunge and actually stab Liv below the right ribs making her withdraw and bleed. He was surprised, she wasn't, the blades were blunt but they still have a point, that's why they use a protecting gear. She puts her left hand on the wound, it wasn't very big but it was deep, it will need stitches. She frowns and looks at him, he was about to say his sorry but she just riposte and so he had to defend. The blood visible on her tunic and hand only make the match seem more really, when the commander got there he was without words at first, then he started to order them to stop, but none of them paid him attention. Then Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf get there and Elsa couldn't believe her eyes...

"What are you two doing?! Stop it, now!"

At the sound of her voice, Erich got distracted – "Elsa..." – He said with a smile but it was short lived, the brunette seized the moment to jump forward, hitting him in the jaw with the hilt of the sword with just enough force to bring him down, which happened... He kneeled with the pain at the same time as she landed on the ground, she rotates and touches his neck with the point of the blade.

Breathing heavily, she looks at him and said – "Rule number one in combat your highness, never get distracted by anything or anyone."

Elsa was furious with Liv, not only she deliberately didn't obey her, but the brunette was actually hurt.

He started to laugh, to everyone surprise, even though he was breathless as well – "I know, I know...but have you look at her, who wouldn't be distracted?"

"I didn't."- Liv said without looking at Elsa, started to smile at him, extends her hand which he took and helps him up to his feet again.

"Yeah, but you are a killing machine" – He said while looking at her and then to her wound – "I've hurt you pretty bad, you should take a look at it."

"I will, after the session with the Queen" – She said while cleaning the blood on her hand on the other side of her tunic and giving her sword the Prince – "Good match though, I'm impressed!"

"You are?"

The brunette nod with a smile while climbing the steps to pick up her jacket and her scarf that were at the feet of the Queen, again she didn't look at Elsa.

He however, was happy – "Good! That's was my intent with that entire training, impress you!"

Liv was standing on Elsa side now, she smile at him but wince when attempted to put the jacket back on.

"I'm glad you happy... Well, this is going to stay off." – She said, giving up the idea of dressing the jacket again, turning to Elsa – "Queen Elsa, are you ready for your training?"

By then Elsa was boiling, didn't even answer, she grab's Liv's arm and started to drag her thru the castle, leaving everyone staring behind.

Liv was confused – "What are you doing?... ouch!.. Damn! Slow down..."

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking you to the infirmary, of course." – Elsa responded without looking at her.

"What? I don't need to go to an infirmary. I can take care of this by myself."

The blond didn't even respond and continued with her angry pace, dragging the other woman along, until they were in front of the door to the infirmary. At this point she stops and shoves the brunette against the hall.

"Ugghh Damn it! Wh-"

"What the hell was that? You've been ignoring me all week, barely talk to me at all and then at the end do this? Why? Are you trying to prove something?"

"It was his idea! We always do this friendly fence."

"You always do this without protecting gear?!"

"No, but we didn't have any."

"Where did you think you are, in the woods? This is a castle, of course we have protecting gear!"

Liv just didn't understand what Elsa's problem was – "Why are you mad exactly?"

"Why did you ignore me all week?" - And there it was the real reason.

"I was doing what I was told by your Lords, not interfering with the courtship. And as it turned out, it paid off! So why are you complaining?"

"What do you mean it paid off?"

"Well, he is still here, is he not? You surely must be enjoying his company very much, otherwise he would have left by now."

Elsa blinked a couple of times – "You're jealous."

Liv didn't respond. That realization was important for Elsa because in that moment she knew that the brunette felt something for her too.

"Was that the reason why you did this stupid thing?"

"It wasn't a stupid thing, we were playing, nothing else."

"You both got hurt!" – Elsa pointed out but in a more soft voice – "Come on, let's get that looked after."

"I don't need this, I can take care of myself!" – Liv said stubbornly.

"Liv, don't make me force you to get in there!" – The Queen said pointing to the door. It was the first time Elsa had called the brunette by her name in front of her.

"Fine..."

And they got in, there wasn't a doctor there, if there was a need to the doctor it had to be called, but there were always nurses present. Elsa took the jacket and the scarf from the brunette hands while the nurse told Liv to lay down on one of the medical table. She excuse herself and told Liv that once the nurse had finish, to go meet her in the royal study. She was walking there with the jacket and the scarf in her hand, completely lost in her thoughts, when she turned the corner of the corridor that leads to her study and sees that Prince Erich was at the door waiting of her. He had a bag of ice in his hand, holding it against is face, but still smiled when he saw her.

"I knocked, but nobody answer so I figured I just had to wait until you appeared." – He said.

"I'm sorry, it took some time to convince Miss Frey to actually enter the infirmary."

He laugh – "Yes, I believe that."

She smile, opened the door and enters with him following suit, closing the door behind him. Elsa put the clothes of the brunette in the couch and goes to the window turning to him.

"Come, let me look at you..."

He walked until he was in front of her and takes the ice away, putting it on the windowsill. It was bruised, but not as badly as Elsa though.

"It was not as bad as it looked."

He smiled – "No, she knew exactly what she was doing, this was only a lesson and if she really wanted to hurt me she could. She actually could have broken my jaw, but she didn't want that. Unlike me, that actually stabbed her without intent because miss calculate the stabbing range, Liv has a lot of experience, every single movement in her fight is precise. That is why I love to fight with her, I always learn and always admire. She said I improved today and I am actually very proud of that."

"You know her well..." – Elsa smile back.

"No, I only know what she lets me."

He finishes his sentence but didn't stop looking at her intensely and suddenly Elsa knew what was coming. It was her fault because she was the one that actually call for him to be that close.

Everything in her was telling her to walk away, but she had promise Anna that she would let him, so she didn't move even though she was panicking inside. He gently put one hand on her small back, pulls her even closer, put the other hand on the back of her neck and closed the space between them kissing her. She felt his lips moving softly against hers, his beard, his heat, but inside she didn't felt anything else except that this was wrong. Her hands were on his chest, ready to break the kiss. He was completely immersed in her, in her lips and in the touch of her body on his own, she was debating with herself on when to break it. Neither of them heard the small knock on the door, until the movement of the door actually open alert them. It was Liv, that stood at the doorway in shock looking at the pair kiss, she saw Elsa breaking the kiss but he didn't let go of her completely, not letting her go away from his grasp, his hands held firmly on the blondes hips.

Liv snapped out of it, and said – "I'm sorry. I´ll wait outside." – She turned and left.

Elsa couldn't think but she heard Erich talk – "Elsa, I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon, should I make preparation or should I stay for a while longer? Should I dare to hope?"

"I... I don't know... Can I ask you, please, to have a little more time, until dinner time perhaps? But I will give you an answer today, I promise."

"Of course, I will be waiting." – He responded but seized the moment to steal one more kiss from her.

This time he was little bolder, holding her by her hips, pulling her closer and tried to deepen the kiss, but she didn't let him.

Then he let her go, taking two steps back, he bowed with a big smile and left, leaving her at the window. Out the door he found Liv that was leaning at the wall with her arms crossed looking at nothing.

"So how are you? Stitched up?"

Liv gave him a sad smile – "Like new...ready for another one, you?"

"I never had been better! With a little luck, maybe I stay here at Arendelle." – He said with a proud voice.

"Yes, I saw. Congratulations."

"No no, don't say that yet. I didn't have a response, it was just a sneak peak..." – He said with a wink.

Liv felt sick...

"I know I want to stay here, will you be staying as well?" – He asked.

"No. I will be leaving as soon as I can."

At this they heard the door open and Elsa calling for Liv.

"Well, I will see you around, I'm sure. Wish me luck!" – He said in a low voice with a smile.

She nod and offered him a sad smile, that's all she had... She turned and walked inside the study, didn't even looked at Elsa on her way in, going directly to get her clothes. Elsa closed the door and started to talk to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I didn't know -" – She was cut off.

"You shouldn't..." – Liv said while picking up the scarf and put it on, picks up the jacket and turns to face Elsa – "You should never feel sorry to show, to the people you love, how you feel."

Her words were somewhat caring, but it was not felt. Her eyes were blank and she was distant. The only emotion she shown was when she starts to put on her jacket, she winced in pain.

"Wait, let me help you." – Elsa tried, taking one step forward before Liv responded.

"No, thank you. I don't need your help."- Liv says dryly while taking two steps back away from the blonde with her jacket half on.

Elsa's heart started to beat faster, Liv was shutting her off.

"Don't do this, please. I only let him kiss -"

"Elsa, stop! You don't have to do this and I don't want to hear it, ok?" – Liv broke their eye contact and managed to put the jacket on. With her eyes closed, she was trying to organize her thoughts but couldn't, she have to cool off – "I don't think it is a good idea for us to train today. Just give me a couple days, I will reschedule our sessions with the commander."

She said without looking at the Queen once. She started to walk, passed Elsa and left, closing the door behind her.

Elsa didn't moved, she was too emotional to do anything and was trying really hard to control her emotions. She was failing miserably shown by the steep temperature droop.

Liv wasn't better, her powers weren't showing because they weren't that linked to her emotions but her mind was racing, she was trying to rationalize everything. Her heart however was shouting at her loud and clear. She was so lost in herself that she almost tackles Anna over.

"Hey!" - Anna complain.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." – She said not caring who it was, and started to walk again.

"Wait!" – Anna called – "I thought Elsa was with you. Weren't you two supposed to be training?"

At this Liv looked back to Princess Anna and answer – "I'm not in condition to give your sister any assistance today. I will reschedule when I can. Queen Elsa is in her study."

Anna frown – "Is my sister ok?"

"My guess is that she's more than ok, the Lords did get their way after all. Apparently your sister as found her Prince. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave." – And without waiting for an answer, Liv turned around and left.

Anna stay there blinking for a minute, processing what the brunette had said, before turning around and running to Elsa's study. When she got there and puts her hand in the doorknob, she immediately knows something is not right. The door is locked...

She knocks and hears Elsa inside – "Go away, I don't want to see anyone!"

"Elsa?... Please, let me in..." – Anna responded, this simple act bringing so many memories...

She hears footsteps coming closer to the door, the key turning and it opens. She steps in to see some ice forming on the walls, it was really cold, and then turns to Elsa who is locking the door again with a sad look.

"Elsa, what happened?"

"Prince Erich kissed me and Liv walk in. Which was really funny since just moments before she had pretty much confided that she was jealous of him. Really nice of me, don't you think?"

"You didn't do it on propose... It not your fault... That does explain why she told me that the plan of the Lords worked and that you had found your Prince... Did she gave you time to explain why you were letting him kiss you?"

"No, she didn't let me speak. Did she tell you that? Why?"

"She almost throws me down in the hallway! Then I asked for you and that was the response she gave me."

Elsa rubbed her eyes – "Fine, it doesn't matter. I'm done with this. This thing didn't even start and all it does is giving me headache. It's enough."

"Elsa..."

"I mean it Anna. I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Ok, what about the Prince? What did you feel?..."

"Nothing, I didn't feel anything other than panic and that it wasn't right. It didn't felt right."

"Now what are you going to do?" – Anna asked while seating on the couch.

"Before dinner I going to talk to him and tell him that I like him more like a friend and that I am not ready for marriage." – Elsa responded while seating next to her sister.

"And if he asks you for more time?"

"I'll say I will think about it, and that's it. It's done."

Anna stopped to think while looking at Elsa and said – "You do realise that if her reputation is real, she will see other women and eventually leave."

"What make you think that she stopped? Even if the feelings are there, we are nothing to each other." – Elsa responded with a sad look.

"I know... Do you really just going to let her go without doing nothing, I mean, you're not even going to try?"

"Yes Anna. I'm going to let her go... Just like that. It's all too complicated."

Getting up Anna extended her hand to her sister – "Come on, let's go find our family." – She said with a soft smile.

Elsa didn't smile, but accepted the hand and went with Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

In the meantime, Liv was at the Inn. When she got there she was pissed so nobody talk to her much, not even Brigit even though she glanced worried to the woman tunic stained with blood. Liv requested a hot bath and it was given to her a stack of letters. She had one contact in the world, with Varg. He was the man who received all her mail, once she is in one place she will send him an address for him to send her the letters and for his risk and trouble, she pay him monthly. They been working together for years and he always manage to stay safe, but he knew the risk, there are people looking for her.

She took the stack, went to her room, throws the letters to the table and lay on the bed with her eyes closed. All she could think was that damn kiss, the way he was touching Elsa... Her auto-inflicted torture was stopped when she heard a knock, just for the sound she knew it was Brigit.

"Come in. It's unlocked." – She said loud without moving.

And Brigit enters, locked the door, walks to Liv without a word, kneels on the bed and pulls the tunic up to see the wound, a felling of relieved washes over her when she sees it's been attended to.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important, it was an accident." – Liv responded and closing her eyes again.

"Come, your bath is ready, I'll help you..."

"No, thank you... There is no need for that, I can take care of myself." – Liv responded starting to get up but in pain.

"Don't be stubborn, it will hurt like hell, and tomorrow it's going to be worst. Let me help you..."

"Brigit, I'm serious, I'm used to this and know I can do it alone."

"Ok... Do you want me to bring you dinner before I leave my shift?"

"Yes, that will be great! Thank you..."

The red hair leans a gives the brunette a soft kiss on the lips and leaves. Now in her feet again, Liv walks to take her bath, it will hurt like hell but it will relax her at the same time. Pain always does when it stops...

Later in the castle, Elsa has preparing for a difficult conversation, she was at the entrance of the guest's parlour were she knew Prince Erich will be. She could hear him talk to someone of his entourage about his play fight. She knocks and walks in; there were about five people apart from the Prince and all present stood up and bow.

"Thank you, if you are all so kind to leave, I need to talk to Prince Erich alone."

He looked a little nervous and expectant at the same time, all of them smile and left. He gesture to a chair near the chair he was seated on has an invitation for her to sit.

"Thank you, but this conversation won't take long." – She said with a small smile but walked to meet him anyway.

"Well, I guess that statement is already my answer." – He said visibly disappointed, but with a soft voice. I liked her, against his assumption, he did fall in loved for the Queen.

"I'm sorry, I do like you. Until now you are the only suitor that I did like to spent time with, but I like you as a friend... And I hope that we could remain exactly that, friends."

"Very well Queen Elsa, then that is exactly what we are, friends. I admit that I am a little disappointed, but if what you want from me is friendship, than that is what I will give you, with all my heart, full of love, respect and admiration. Whoever, eventually wins your heart, will be the luckiest person on this earth."

"Thank you Sir. You are very kind."

"Now if you don't mind, I must go to make preparations for my departure. You will be seen me to my ship tomorrow, I hope?"

"If it pleases you, then I will." – She said with a smile.

"It does, yes... And can I ask you one more favour? Liv told me that you know here she is staying, can you please warn her of my departure? I would like to say goodbye to her as well..."

"Of course, I will send someone to tell her that."

"Thank you my Grace. Until tomorrow then..."

He extended his hand that she took and he places a peak on the back of her hand. Than look up and smile which was returned. With that he bowed and left. And she returned to the privet wing of the castle, back to her family. Her thoughts never left the brunette, she knew Liv was hurt and will need help, whether she wanted or not. A feeling of jealousy took over her.

« _She had certainly found someone to take care of her by now..._ »

In the next day, somewhere in morning Liv was woken up by a knock on the door. Again, she was in pain just by moving her head, the left part of her body felt heavy...

Another knock.

The force weighing her down into the bed moved. Brigit... « _What happen last night?_ » Liv thought looking to see if she was dress, she was.

Another knock louder...

"I'm coming... Just give me a second." – She responded loud so whoever was at the other side of the door could hear.

That woke up the woman clinging to her – "What? Did I hurt you?" – She asked worried, still groggy from sleep.

"No... Someone is knocking on the door." – Liv answer, seizing this time to free herself from the woman hands.

"Oh... OK." – She said, laying down again and turning her back.

Liv frown – "Don't you work today?" – Getting up slowly with a groan.

"No, today is my day off..." – She answers without turning.

Liv control the urge to kick her out and goes to open the door. She opens and blinks adjusting to the light.

"Hello there. The sun is up a long time ago!"

"Hi Kristoff, what are you doing here?" – She asked surprised to see him.

"I came to deliver message from Elsa. She turned Prince Erich down yesterday..."

"She did? Why?" – Liv frowned.

From the inside the room they hear – "Liv, babe, come back to bed, you need to rest..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company..." – He said, his voice shows a little disappointment.

"Funny, neither did I, until a minute ago." – She said visibly annoyed.

"Okay... Anyway, she doesn't want to marry him. I think she is in love, but not with him..."

"What?" – This is too much information for her, she just woke up!

"But he asked her to ask you to be in the port for his departure. He wants to say goodbye to you too. How are you by the way?" – Kristoff said smiling... Anna plan was working in perfection. She was so stunned that she just couldn't react, at least for now.

"I feel like shit... Thanks for asking. What time does he leave?"

"After lunch, I'll say in about three to four hours."

"Ok, tell him that I will be there. Thank you."

"You're welcome! See you in few hours..." – He said walking away.

Liv closed the door but didn't turn...« _Who was Elsa in love with?_ »

She then heard – "Liv, something is wrong?"

Liv turned to Brigit that was at this moment up and opening the curtains letting the sun come into the bedroom. She was really pretty, and wasn't wearing her work clothes which it was nice to see, but Liv knew she had to talk to the woman because she was acting as if they were in a relationship, but they weren't.

"Nothing is wrong; I just have to go to the port today. Brigit, look, we have to talk." – Liv said while walking to sit on the bed, her wound was killing her.

"No we don't, I know what you want to talk about and we don't need to have this conversation." – She answered, but visibly hurt.

"Why did you stay last night?"

"You were passed out last night when I brought your dinner, I try to wake you up, but you didn't oblige. So I just put you inside the bed covers, lay down to watch sleep a little and fell asleep."

"It just... I like you, I really do, and I don't want to hurt you."

"We are just friends with benefits, I know that."

Liv sighted – "There is a fine line between friends with benefits and falling in love, and that act alone of you watching me sleep is already from someone who crossed it."

"I know it is but we can still be friends..." – She walked and seated on the brunette side – "I know we have to stop this or I will be serious hurt, but it is not easy to give you up, you know?"

Liv laugh – "I really don't, I'm not more than ordinary and I'm not girlfriend material."

"You say that because until now no one actually caught you, but when she does you're going to breathe for that woman." – She said, looking sad because she knows it was not her.

"I'm not so sure of that, but I will wait and see."

Standing up Brigit responded – "I don't think you have to wait, I think you already know her."

"What?"

The red hair turned to face Liv and leans on the window – "You talked about her the other night in your sleep, I thought I heard it wrong so I dismiss it, but last night you said her name again... 'Elsa'... You are in love with our Queen."

Liv stood up, the implication of that statement are huge – "There is nothing between me and Queen Elsa."

"I'm not saying that it is what I am saying is that you are in love with her. Believe me, you are not the only one... I know she is in a platonic relationship with at least three guys that come to drink here, but there are probably more and two of my girl friends, are so in love with her, that since I told them that I knew someone who worked with the Queen personally, they beg me dally to meet you. She is charismatic and stunning beautiful... She actually suits you."

"That is really nice, but what you said, you can't say to anyone, there are serious implications on such statements. You do understand that, right? She is not one woman down the corner, she is the Queen. You can't say that."

"I'm not saying to the world, I'm saying to you. And I know that it is complicated, but like I said, everyone can dream...even you. By the way, you will have to meet those two girls, I won't be able to shake them out." – Brigit said with a smile.

Liv shook her head – "Fine, I will go to the port and them we can meet your friends and take them out of your tale. If they are so found of the Queen, they will probably be there, since for I could tell, she will be there has well..."

"Oh yes! I know they will. I will find them, after the Prince board you come to us, ok?"

"Ok." – Liv smiled – "Now, do you want to go out and find something to eat, I'm starving..." – She said while trying to ignore the pain when she put on her jacket.

Brigit eyes brighten up, she wasn't expecting the brunette to tell her to go with her – "Sure! Let's go!"

And they went out with the owner of the Inn frowning to Brigit. He was by then, well aware that she was sleeping with a costumer, but because Liv was an especial costumer and the red hair never did something like this, he chose to look away, however Brigit was pushing her luck. She saw that and decided to go talk to him before they went to eat. Five minutes and they were going to her favourite place to eat a fast meal.

Back in the castle, Kristoff had just sat down to lunch. Anna was expecting him, anxious to know how it went, but as soon as he sat, Elsa arrived too. It was Elsa that had asked him to go to the Inn, Anna idea was to him to say that Elsa was in love with someone just to spike Liv to see if she reacted to her feelings. She hoped that with the departure of the Prince and that new information, the brunette didn't give up.

Elsa didn't notice the disappointed look of her sister and asked – "So Kristoff, did you talked to Liv?"

"Yes, I did. She's coming, I already told Prince Erich. The guy has a really strong hand-shake..." – He and Anna laugh.

Elsa felt something inside her at the confirmation of the brunette presence « _Butterflies_ » She thought.

"Thank you... How did she look? Was she ok?" – Elsa continued.

"She looked sore and maybe in pain, but was up and walking"

"Was she alone?" – She asked this time looking at him.

"Uhhh..." – He choke, looking at Anna for help.

Elsa sighted – "Just answer me Kristoff..."

"No, there was someone in the room with her."

There it was, jealousy... – "Thank you." – And Elsa went silent.

The parlour went silent with her as well, until Olaf arrived. He started to talk about ships, apparently he asked Prince Erich to see his ship, and the Prince granted him a tour.

After about two hours, the Prince was ready to go, so everyone was called to the courtyard. The entire entourage of the Prince, most of the Lords and the Queen guards were waiting of Elsa and her group to arrive. When she appeared every one in that courtyard bowed to exception of the guards that took their place in protecting the Queen. She smiles at the Prince that offered his arm for the short trip to the docks, she accepted and they walked together. The guards flanked them and the rest of the group, and they started to walk.

"You know, when I said that I become your friend, I really meant it my dear Queen. If you need any help with that threat, please do not hesitate to reach for me, I will, as well as my brother and kingdom, help you in any way possible." – He said looking at her even though they were walking.

"Thank you again my friend. I won't forget your offer, but I hope that I won't need to use it." – She answered with the smile.

"Can I come and visit you sometime? I really liked my staying here."

"Of course, you are always welcome."

They were almost out the castle gates, and started to see a crowd gathered to see the Prince leave and to see their Queen. Everyone always like to see their powerful Queen, even if they saw their Queen a lot, because the gates were usually opened and their royal family are actually quite accessible, but since the threat the Royals were been more retrieve and the gates extremely controlled, which everyone understood. And this was not just a glace, this was a formal situation and the curiosity was huge. So they were there waiting their opportunity to wave to the Queen or to the Princess. The Prince they didn't actually care, he was living anyway.

They continued to walk, with Elsa waiving occasionally and smiling, when Prince Erich said – "I was expecting to see Liv, didn't she say that she was coming?"

Elsa was about to respond that she didn't know when they reached the top of the ramp that leads to the actual docks and sees Liv happily talking to a woman seated down in one of the moorings.

Prince Erich laugh – "There she is, talking of the devil. With a beautiful woman always by her side..." – He finished while shaking lightly his head.

Elsa was in her Queenly posture, so nothing shows the turmoil that she was inside. Her desire was to drag the brunette back to the castle and have a heart to heart conversation with her, but that can't be done so once again she will have to endure.

With the noise made by the crowd, Liv looked up and saw the pair again. Even though she knew that Elsa had turned the man down, her attitude changed, not only because she remembered the kiss between them but because Elsa was holding him again. Brigit sense the change of posture and leaned down to the brunette hear to say for her to relax and breath, Liv actually looked at her after she whispered those words to her and gave the red hair a soft smile before the guards asked the woman to leave the pier, which she does while smile to the brunette. Then turns and goes to stand near two very excited girls looking at the Queen.

« _Those two were the girls Brigit was talking about this morning._ »

Liv though with a smile and a curious eyebrow, only then she looked again to the pair that was now on the pier and walking to her. In that space of time Elsa has there looking at everything, the whispered in the ear, the smiles and all the almost relationship that Liv had with this girl and she could barely control her jealousy. It will have to wait, at least until the Prince embarked.

"My friend, I was beginning to fear that you had forgotten about me!..." – The man said with a smile, still a little far from her.

Liv laugh – "I could I forget about you? I could hardly sleep with the reminder that you gave to me..." – She said with a smile.

"I never apologized for that, did I?" – He said with a worried look.

"No need, it was an accident."

Now they were right in front of her and Liv looked at Elsa.

"Good afternoon Queen Elsa." – Her heart was erratic.

"Good afternoon, how is your wound?" – Elsa asked controlling her anger.

"Well, it will heal..."

The Prince let's go of the Queen and turns to Princess Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to say goodbye, then turned to Elsa again – "Queen Elsa, I hope that we will meet again, for now I will have to leave you. It was truly a pleasure and I leave with you close to my heart."

"Thank you Prince Erich, I'm sure that we will meet again."

They bowed to each other with a sincere smile, than he turns to Liv and says – "Can you walk with me the rest of the way until my ship, my friend? I'm sure Queen Elsa won't mind to wait a little."

Liv give him a questioning look, but he looked to Elsa for her permission. Elsa nods and they both started to walk to the ship.

"I have a serious question for you, and I know that you are reserved, but I want you to answer me the truth." – He said while walking to the ship with a stern look.

"I will." – She said frowning.

They were now right in front of the bridged to embark the ship. His entourage is embarking, so he stops and turns to the brunette, taking one big breath he asked.

"Is she in danger, with this threat? I know that she is very powerful, but she can be in danger even with them, can't she?"

Liv smile, he does love her – "Yes, she is in great danger with this threat. But I also know that she is powerful enough to win this, and that's why I am here."

"Will you stay and fight with her?" – He asked hopeful.

"No Erich, I won't, but I won't leave until she is ready."

"I like her, very much... I never felt this way and even though it is not returned, I want her safe. If you feel that there is a need for help, please warn me and I will come. I told her that, but my feeling tells me that she won't ask, even if she needs."

"I will. You can go in peace, if it is needed, I will send for you."

He gave her a wide smile and without warning pulls her to a tight embrace. Liv couldn't do anything else but to wait to be over holding back the pain that shoots up from her wound.

"Ow... Erich, I will burn you if you don't let go. You are hurting me..."

He let's go immediately with a guilty expression – "Ohh... Damn, I forgot! I'm sorry..." – Then he burst out laugh – "Well that was fun! We will see each other around, right?"

Liv started to laugh has well – "Yeah yeah, very funny. Yes, we will. Now get out of here."

With that he turned and embarked and Liv returned to Elsa's side, winces in pain just for walking but smile at the same time. That Prince was a persona.

Once she reached Elsa, she only gave her a look and was moving along so to be behind the Queen and the Princess as protocol demanded, but Elsa talked as she was passing.

"Stay here." – She said giving her a leering look.

It was not a request, it was an order and for few seconds Liv thought if she would obey or not, but then decided not to disrespect the Queen in front of so many people. With an annoyed look she stopped and turned to the ship again, but responded in a low voice so only Elsa could hear – "I am not your valet. Don't talk to me like that."

The ship was departing and the crowd began to wave goodbye. Elsa seized this loud moment to asked what's in her throat since she saw the brunette from the top of the ramp – "Who is that woman?"

"What?" – Liv was trying to situate where that question was coming from.

"You heard me perfectly well, is that the woman you have been sleeping with?" – Jealousy was taking control of the blond.

Liv sighted – "Why are you asking me these questions? And do you really think this is the best place to talk about this?!"

"Just answer my question!" – Elsa demanded but still in a low voice.

This situation was in Liv eyes ridiculous and confusing. Why were she asking these questions and what the hell was Elsa thinking on having this kind of conversation in a pier full of people where they can't even look at each other? Elsa however wasn't thinking at all, she wanted answers and that's it.

The ship was on its way by then and Anna from behind then said – "I think we can go now..."

Elsa turned to the brunette waiting for an answer with a pissed off look.

Liv turned to look at the Queen as well, trying to understand, but she didn't - "Yes, she is."

"Then I think you should go to her." – Elsa said with a blank expression.

The brunette stare at her for five seconds, before rolling her eyes, lightly shake her head and answered – "As you wish, your Highness." - And walked away, passed the guards and went to the middle of the crowd. Elsa turned to the direction of the castle and went into to Queenly mode again.

They all started to go away, and soon the crowd began to disperse near the port. Brigit was looking for Liv. She saw the interaction between the two women, Liv was treated like equal by the Queen, and the red hair never thought that the brunette was that closed to the Queen. That meant that her two friends were hysterical. Out of nowhere she saw Liv walking towards them with a soft smile. Brigit smiled back and went to meet her – "Are you ready? They are beyond excited, I almost can't handle them."

Liv laugh – "Yes, yes... Let's go put an end to your suffering." – She said with a teasing smile.

And they went to meet the girls and their endless questions about Elsa, exactly what Liv didn't need, but a promise is a promise.

Back in the castle, Elsa could finally be herself again. After the response of the brunette she was determined not to let this infatuation make any more damage. The brunette was a player and even if there was a feeling on her part, it was obvious that she was trying to ignore it so the blond was going to do the same and asked Anna to respect her decision which her sister did.

Almost three weeks since the letter, two days since the departure of the Prince and the last time anyone in the castle saw Liv. The brunette simply disappeared. Everything was back to normal. Elsa got up, had breakfast with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf and went to the thorn room to attend some meetings that were requested to resolve some minor issues, when that ended she went to her study, to sign some decrees, when there has a knock on the door. She didn't stop what she was doing; Kai went to the door, opened and come back near to Elsa announcing who was at the door.

"Your Majesty, Lord Egalande ask to speak with you for moment, can I let him in?"

"Of course, let him in."

Kai went to the door again and lets the man in; he bowed and waits for Elsa to let him sit. By then Kai was on the side of his Queen again. The Queen finishes what she was doing, gives the paper to Kai and looks up.

"Good morning Lord Egalande, please take a sit. What brings you here sir?" – Elsa said with a polite smile and sits.

"Well, this morning Miss Frey came to my house because she has been asking to meet you since yesterday and apparently her request was denied several times, without other option she turned to me."

A violent turmoil inside the Queen -"She was supposed to point an hour for a session with the commander not to meet me, however if she wanted to see me I should at least been informed. Who denied the request?"

"I believed it was to commander himself, my Queen."

"Kai, can't you ask for him immediately please."

The old man bowed and went to call for the commander. In the mean time, Elsa was curious and continued with the conversation.

"Did she give you the reason why she wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, actually she did. Well...I asked. She wants to take you to your ice palace."

"Take me? Why?" – Elsa frowned.

"At the beginning I founded strange, but then she explained and it makes sense. She wants to see want you are capable off, what you really can do your magic. In here there are too many people for you to do that. So the request itself is not completely unfounded. But I also comprehend why the commander didn't comply."

At this, both Kai the commander were at the door.

"My grace, you call for me?"

"Yes commander. Thank you Kai." - Kai nod and position himself on his post, by Elsa side again – "Lord Egalande has come here because Miss Frey was denied a meeting with me. Was it you that didn't approved?"

"Yes, your Majesty. When Miss Frey asked the first time, I asked her what was the motive for the request, but she didn't give one so I denied and asked her if she wanted to make an hour appointment for your training, she said no. Than the second time she said it was because of your training session and I said that the session had to be scheduled with me and denied the meeting again. By the third time I was already annoyed, but asked again her purpose and then she said that she wanted to discuss with your grace a trip to the north mountain, to each under our current circumstances and after her display with Prince Erich, I denied."

Elsa had an amused smile. « _I can't say that this girl isn't persistent..._ »

"Miss Frey is here to assist me, she can't be denied an audience with me, no matter how strange that request maybe. In regards to the trip to the north mountain, I will grant her."


	8. Chapter 8

I will grant her." – Elsa said without think too much, because if she thought she probably won't go, it is actually not completely safe for her heart, but the allure of having some time to relax and practise her power without too much restrained was enough to make her want to go.

The commander was not happy at all, he didn't trust the brunette – "My Queen, what we know about Miss Frey it's all by reputation, no one knows exactly who she is, it could be a death trap, it's not a wise decision. Please, reconsider."

"I know it not wise, but what she explained to Lord Egalande was reasonable and I think that if she wants to kill me she will have the same chance, here or in the north mountain, it doesn't make a difference. Please send a word to her, that I would receive her in the middle of the afternoon so that we can plan this little trip."

"Will you consider taking at least a few soldiers to escort you?" – Asked the commander a little alarm by the possibility of his Queen going alone with that strange woman.

"Yes, but no more than four or five. And they are not allowed to block Miss Frey. She has to have access to me."

The commander didn't respond, he bowed and left. Kai left as well to send someone to warn Liv.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to go even if her arguments are valid, the commander concerns are valid as well, and four or five soldiers won't provide any protection against her."

"I really don't think she will arm me, I could be wrong of course, but with what lay ahead of us, I really do have to try to improve myself and if Miss Frey is here to help. I'm confused by your concern, you where the one o proposes this solution. Are you repentant? "

"What I propose was for her to give lessons here, not in the mountain. But no, I'm confident that she will prove to be an asset to our cause."

"Very well then, I will take my chance and see where this leads... Thank you Lord Egalande, as always you prove to be my most loyal friend."

The man smile, proud to hear that words from his Queen. Then bowed and went on his way.

Elsa was left to herself, she rises from her chair and looks at the window. A trip to the mountain will do wonders for her spirit, and spending time alone with the brunette was going to be simultaneous good and bad. She was determined not to be affected by Liv and yet there wasn't a day she didn't think of the brunette. How will she's going to react when she see her again? With that in mind she left the studio to the parlour where her family was already waiting for her for lunch.

Anna was trying to not sound so happy with her sister plans, but with no great success. Elsa was going to have the woman almost to herself and she knew that if her sister is going to let this happen, it will be in her own playground where she felt more confidants.

After getting the word that the Queen was expecting her in the middle of the afternoon, Liv went to have her late lunch in the eating area of the Inn and talked for a while with Brigit. She was about to get out when she sees a nice girl giving her a shy smile, she smile back and went to her, the girl clearly wanted to talk to her.

"Hello there, have we met before?" – Liv asks with a smile.

The girl blush a little – "Well... Yes, but I don't think Miss Frey remembers me. I work in the castle, I'm a maid."

"Oh... Yes, I remember you! I said 'Hi' to you when I was waiting in the hallway, right? What's your name?"

The girl smile widen – "Yes... Isabella."

"I never forget a beautiful face like yours Isabella." – Liv said getting a little close to the girl – "I'm actually going to the castle right now, you´re just came from there or are you going to work?"

"I live in the castle, I'm an internal maid. My parents are poor, so when a got the job it was given me the chance to actually live there I accepted it. Queen Elsa is very kind and gives all staff really good conditions. I came to the town for some errands. But I'm done..."

"Ok, good! Then I walk with you to the castle." – Liv said with a wink.

The girl blushed again and they started to make their way to the castle with Brigit shaking her head. She remains friend with the brunette even though nothing more happened between them. But she still had some jealousy... She will have to control that because Liv was a player and that girl clearly wanted more than talk. Brigit was right; the girl was innocent, but not so innocent that she didn't know what she wanted. She heard about the brunette and insinuated to Liv all the way to the castle. Liv didn't mind, after all it was a good way to pass the time.

They were just about to leave town and enter the bridged that leads to the main gate of the castle, when Isabella push the brunette to the side of one house, into a small alley, and shoves her to a hall.

"Isabella, don't you think you're taking this to fast?" – Liv said with a smirk on her face.

The maid however didn't respond, completely lustful, she kissed deeply the brunette that responded to her advances. Things just started to get heated and Liv has to put an end to it.

"Not that I am complaining, but we better slow down because this is not the place for it nor I have the time, the Queen is expecting me."

That made the girl stop – "Wait... You have a meeting with Queen Elsa?"

"Yes."

"Oh, please Miss, don't tell her about this, I will get fired! I can't harass guest of her Majesty."

"Tell her, why would I do that? You don't have to worry, I am not saying a word, and I am not complaining for the harassment, am I?" – Liv laughs and the girl starts to breathe again – "Ok lady, let's go I'm sure we can arrange some time to continue this walking thing..."- Liv winks at Isabella and takes then into the bridged again.

By the time she was at the door to the Queen's study waiting for permission to enter, Liv was late, but she didn't care, she was having fun.

"You may come in, her Majesty is waiting for you." – Said Kai.

"Thank you."

She walks in and sees Elsa again; the Queen takes her breath away like always...

« _Seriously woman, get a grip, you were just pushed into a hall by a woman and now are gawking for another, what are you?...Eighteen?_ »

Her internal struggle didn't go unnoticed to Elsa, that controlled her own emotions – "Thank Kai, I will call if I need."

Kai frowns, Elsa always send him away when she is with his woman which he finds strange, but obeys and leaves.

With an eyebrow lifted and a smirk, the Queen asks – "Did you lost anything?"

"uhhh... Well, yes for a second there I did." – Liv said realizing that she got caught.

"Really?...Did you find what you lost already or do you need more time?" – Elsa said immediately, only to second guess herself moments after, this kind of flirtation was not something wanted to do.

Liv laughs and said – "No, thank you. I'm good..."

"Very well then, may we sit?"- Elsa gestured to the chair in front of her desk and they both sited.

"It's good to see you again. How is your wound?" – Elsa asked.

"It's healing... Thank you." – Liv answers with a smile.

The blond smiled but quickly returned to the point – "So you requested a meeting with me because you want to take me to the north mountain. Can you explain me why?"

"By now I'm pretty sure that Lord Egalande already told you the reason for my request."

"True, but I have my concerns."

"Listen, I really don't gain anything with this except stop that mad king. We have the same goal at the end of it."

"Why?" – Elsa pushed, even though she knew that Liv was not going to give her a straight answer.

"He's mad and has done me much arm." – Liv was not saying more than that.

"Very well then, we shall make the trip to my palace, but we are not going alone. We will have guards with us."

"It's fine by me."

"Good."

"I'm actually very excited to see your ice palace. Do you go there often? Has become a site for some tourism you know? People go there just to see it, if you are into travel."

"Yes, I have heard of that, I don't mind. Is quite beautiful, it is a wonder even for me. More if I think that I have made that in seconds." – Elsa smile and glanced at the desk, think of her palace.

"You made a palace in seconds? But it was said to me that it is huge!" - Liv was in disbelieved.

"Well, you see for yourself tomorrow. It is a day on horseback from here. So the trip itself will have the duration of three days, two for the journey and one to be there. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"It's done. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No. Do you have any for me?"

"Yes, why exactly are you here in Arendelle, you didn't come here to help me, there was another reason..."

"Work but, before you ask, I cannot tell you for whom. As your Majesty understands, I'm bound by secrecy. Most people that hire me don't want to be named."

"I understand but you have told me before and it concerns me that there is someone in my land that require your kind of service."

"There are people who require my service in all kingdoms. Not just in yours as you know. I've been doing this for a long time now and it's not my first visit to Arendelle."

"That is not a good way to make a living..."

Liv laugh – "I disagree; it's a great way to make a living. I am highly paid for my service, I chose what job I want to do and travel a lot. You are making the same mistake that everyone makes. You think that the people, whose life I take, are good or innocent. But they aren't. I only take the ones that really don't deserve to be here."

"What make you think that you have de right to do that choice?"

"Well, I don't choose, they do. At the end of the day, are their actions that determined their fate."

"True. But I still don't think it is right."

Liv smile –"It appears that we are not going to agree on this matter your Majesty. I'm not going to take anymore of your time." – Standing up – "I'll be here first thing in the morning."

Elsa also stood up and nods –"Very well, until tomorrow."

Their hearts are beating fast even though it was a cordial conversation, there was so much more for them to talk, but they actively avoid that pink elephant in the room. Liv turned and was about to leave when she hears Elsa say – "You still don't bow for me."

Standing by the door, Liv turns to her and says – "Still don't, but don't let the appearances fool you. I have more respect for you than many of those who bow." – And she leaves, letting the Queen grinding her words.

At the front door of the castle, someone call for her.

"Excuse me, Miss Frey?"

Liv responded knowing it was Anna – "Yes?"

"It is nice to see you again." – Anna smiled.

"It is nice to see you too, Princess Anna.

"Are you healing well?"

"Yes, I am a fast healer."

"Good, so I heard that you want to take my sister to the north mountain, can I ask why?"

"I have knowledge about the powers we have and since I'm not afraid of her, I can teach her and she can learn without fear. But for that I need space and peace."

One eyebrow up and Anna is studying her. After what happened with Hans she was more careful with people, but Liv doesn't give her a bad feeling, for the contraire, she was positive that the brunette was telling her the truth – "Ok then, but if something happens to Elsa..."

"Nothing is going to happen to Queen Elsa by my hand. Would it make it better if I promise to bring her back, even if I have to defend her myself?"

A smile appeared in Anna lips – "Yes, it will."

"Then it's a promise. You have my word..." – Liv also gives Anna a smile.

"Thank you."

"Good afternoon Princess, I will see you tomorrow." – And with a small nod she turns to leave.

Anna turns on her heels and walks back to the castle happy to have that conversation and went to Elsa's side.

Liv on the other hand was almost on the gaits when she was called again. Rolling her eyes, she turns to see who it was... It's Isabella. It has to be a slow day of work in the castle.

"Hi again, Isabella" – Liv said already with a smirk.

"Are you done with the meetings?" – She asks while looking around to see if anyone is looking, nobody is so she grabs the brunette hand and starts dragging her to a small door in courtyard that leads to a small storage room. Liv doesn't have time to say anything before the girl pushed her to the hall again fixed at finish what they started earlier. Isabella wasn't as innocent as Liv thought, but she clearly hasn't been with a woman before so the brunette took control of their play and didn't let the girl experiment with her, she wasn't in the mood for that, instead decided to show her how it's done. About two hours later of moaning and pleasure, Liv was the first to immerge from that little room follow by a very pleased Isabella.

"You know, I think I like Arendelle more each day!" – The brunette remarked while turning around to face the young maid.

Isabella let out a laugh – "I truly hope that we can do that again, but next time you have to let me pleasure you as well."

"Maybe next time I will." – Liv said with a wink.

Isabella grabs her to take one more kiss and then waits a little before follow the brunette out of their corner. Her hearts stops when she hears the brunette – "Uhh...Hi again Kai!" – In a loud voice for her to hear. The maid turns around and begins to fast walk the other away.

Kai frowns, Liv was not suppose to be in here by now, her meeting with the Queen finished some time ago – "Good night Miss Frey, still in the castle or you came to see our Queen again? It's a little late, but she might still receive you." – He offers unwilling but after hearing what his Queen said to the commander, decided to obey her orders.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she had to say something...

"Uhhh...Yeah, if she could see me again, that would be great." – She said, regretting it immediately.

"Very well, come with me." – He turns around but not before giving her a suspicious look. He didn't trust her.

Liv caught the look but couldn't blame him, it's was really late, almost time for dinner, she was not supposed to be there. But she had to do something to catch his attention so that Isabella wouldn't get caught. She didn't actually care for the girl, but didn't want her to lose her job either. So there she was, on her way to meet the gorgeous Elsa again in this late hour, with nothing to say to her. If their relationship wasn't so complicated Liv wouldn't actually mind, this time she cared a lot.

« _Way to go genius! Now what do you say?_ » She thought.

Elsa frowned when Kai asked her if she receives the brunette again, she was tired and was already in the parlour with Anna and Olaf, but most of all she was just successful in calming her beating heart, well...had been, now it was alive and fast again.

"Did she say the reason?" – Elsa asked.

"No ma'am. But to honest, I don't think she actually left the castle."

"She didn't left? What do you mean?" – Anna asked confused.

"I think she was out there with one of the maids, but I couldn't see who."

"One of the maids?...Are you sure?" – Elsa eyes widen, she knew that the brunette was fast, but didn't realize she was that fast. She almost felt betrayed.

Anna frowned – "Well, she's fast..."

"What happen? Why is everyone so angry?" – Olaf asked, he didn't understand the change in mood.

"Nothing Olaf, don't worry about that." – Anna said – "You know, is pretty late, why don't we invite Miss Frey for dinner. Maybe we could find out who kept her in here for so long..." – Anna was ready to teach the woman a lesson and give Elsa the opportunity to school her. Even if their relationship doesn't evolve from this and Liv was free to do what she wants, she clearly needed some boundaries.

"Anna, I don't think that's wise, and I am not in the mood for that." – Elsa said, starting to get up to meet the brunette on the study.

"Oh, nonsense, it will be fun teaching her a lesson... I get her myself!" – Turning to Kai – "Is she in the study?"

"She is waiting by the study's door, ma'am."

And Anna is on her away to get the brunette. Shaking her head, Elsa was trying to get ready to confront the woman again; she turns to Kai – "Thank you Kai. I will take it from here. Please inform in the kitchen that we have a guest for dinner."

The man hesitated but then resigns, bowed and left for the kitchen.

Elsa understood what Anna wanted her to do and nervously thought to herself « _Well, this will be interesting_ »

Liv was walking from one side to the other thinking what the hell she's going to say to Elsa once she arrives, when she heard Anna.

"Miss Frey?"

Liv turns and smiles, relived to see the Princess and not the Queen.

"Hi again, Queen Elsa can't make the meet me again? That's ok... I'll ask her my question in the morning."

"Oh no, on contraire, we would like to invite you for dinner. Come, the food is almost been served."

"What?! No... thank you, but I don't want to impose..."

The horror in the brunette eyes was enough for Anna to know that this lesson will work. « Yeah, you should be worried... » Anna thought.

"No, we insist! Please, call me Anna, Elsa won't let you call her by her name because you know, she's the Queen and all, but with me it's ok. Just call me Anna. Can I call you Liv?"

"Yes... Anna you are very kind, but I really should just go away."

"You don't want to do that to the Queen, do you? She's already waiting for you. Come along!" – Anna finishes by hooking her arm with the brunette so she couldn't run away and drags her to the parlour.

The whole time, Liv just couldn't put her thought in order, she didn't wanted to have that small talk before, what the hell was she's going to say now for a whole dinner? By the time they got there, Elsa was in fact waiting for them, as well Olaf and Kristoff that had arrived by then. Her place was ready for her at the table as well. As soon as Anna saw Kristoff, she let go of Liv and went to say hello to him, leaving the brunette stand very awkwardly by the door away.

Elsa went to her, trying to control her jealous stare.

"So, you're ready to run away?" –She said with a disapproving eyebrow up « _I bet you are..._ » The blond thought.

"Yes, pretty much... Can I?" – Still hopeful that the Queen would let her go, Elsa looks intimidating at this moment and Liv knew why, she just screwed up.

"No... Come, this is going to be fun!" – Said Elsa with a smirk.

"Yeah? For who?"

Elsa didn't respond, she walks to the table and points to a chair by her side and sits on her chair. With this everyone goes to sit on their respective chairs, Liv didn't have a choice and goes to sit. It's been a long time since she had a meal on a table so fancy. She knows how to behave but she actually didn't like it.

Kristoff almost read her discomfort and said – "You know, I didn't know what to do when I first got to eat on this table, but just relax, you will get the hang of it."

"It's not that I don't know how to eat this away, I just haven't done it in a very long time..."

"Are you still mad with me?" – Olaf asked referring to the incident in the courtyard; he could hold the question anymore.

Elsa coughed, giving the brunette a leering look.

Liv caught Elsa's look – "No Olaf. Don't worry about that." – Liv smiled.

"You d—"

And the conversation stops because the doors to the parlour opened with the maids on their way to serve dinner. One of them is Isabella, who by the time she sees the brunette, stops literally on her tracks, with the plate of roast potatoes that luckily she didn't drop. Liv that did notice the girl, doesn't even look up to meet her eyes, but the situation is so uncomfortable that all she can do is contain her own nervous laugh with only a smile creeping out, biting her bottom lip and wait for them to serve and leave. Isabella is rushed by Gerda and begins to serve has well. Her hesitation was enough for Elsa and Anna found out what they wanted. They look at each other with a knowing look but didn't make any type of comments. As soon as the maids finish serving, most of them went away, only three remained and to Liv relieve, none of them was Isabella.

"Bon appetit!" – Said the Queen and everyone started eating, Elsa resolve to push Liv a little more, after all, she was trying to teach the brunette a lesson – "So Liv, are you having fun in here?"

Liv cough -"I'm sorry?" – She looks at Elsa that has annoyed expression. And a thought passes thru her mind « _She knows_ »

"I asked if you're having fun here at Arendelle."– The Queen rephrases.

"Yes, very much, thank you." – Liv took the glass of wine, she will need it...

Its Anna turn with an eyebrow up and an upset voice asks – "What do like more? The town? Or maybe the fjord? Hhmm...Oh! I know; the people."

Then Liv knows that they both know and starts shaking her head with a timid smile – "You are both mean... Fine, I get the lesson."

"Good." – Anna said with small smile.

"Uhuhhh... What's going on?" – Ask Kristoff confused.

Anna starts to talk to him but changes the subject with the promise of an explication later and Olaf joins in, when Elsa inclines a little to Liv, looking at her and says in a low voice – "I will ask to please let my staff be, we have a rule and I don't want to send anyone away. And the next time you enjoy your stay here in Arendelle, tell them not to mark you." – She said with a mad look.

"Mark me? I have a mark?"

"Yes." – And Elsa touched the brunette neck on the place of the mark – "This was not here earlier."

The touched was light and brief but it sends shivers to both women. She was brought back to reality when Liv responded – "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Thank you." – She pushed herself to a normal position, breathing so not to push this conversation any further and looked at Anna who was looking at her with a curious look, she cough lightly and says – "So Liv, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me again?" – Took another bite and gives other leering look to the brunette while smiling, a sad smile but a smile.

Again, shaking her head and smiling, the brunette only says – "Mean, this Kingdom is ruled by two mean sisters."

And the rest of the evening was actually quite nice, with the conversation diverted to the trip to the north mountain, to the relived of the brunette. Kristoff offered to help them, but settling on letting them take the sled and Sven. Since they are going to be six in total, taking the sled will help with the supplies and their beds, letting the horses go lighter because it will be harder for them to walk on snow. The end came quickly and Liv said her goodbyes. Elsa was at the window seeing the brunette leave when Anna joins her.

"Making sure she leaves this time?"

Elsa sights – "She is not the person I thought she was when I first met her. In the meeting with the Lords she was defiant, rude and almost deadly. Then I got to see a different side of her, a soft and caring but that always pushes away. But today I didn't see that sides of her once. Even when she understood that she was been schooled. I can't believe she slept with one of our maids."

"Maybe she was like that because of the Lords, or because it is the mask she has to wear to do her job. You know, like someone else we know, that wears a mask of distance and cold for everyone but for the ones she lets into her tiny circle. And to the fact that she slept with one of our maids, well... You don't know exactly what happen and since you decided not to do anything she is actually free to be with whom she pleases. You are going to have three days alone, or almost alone with her, please let our heart speak at least this time and see where it leads you. You will regret it if you don't try."

Elsa turned to her sister – "I promise that I will think about it, is that enough?"

Anna smiles, gives her sister a gentle hug and then extends her hand, the blond takes it, and they walked together to sit with their family for the rest of the evening.

In the morning the courtyard was full of live, with the preparation of the Queen's trip to the north mountain. The four soldiers, all personally picked by the general himself, where ready to go, the Queen, Anna, Olaf and Kai were talking by the stairs in the main door, with Elsa giving them the last notes so that everything runs smooth without her, and Kristoff preparing Sven and the sled, having a nice talk with the reindeer. That's the scenery that Liv encounter when she arrived to the courtyard, mounted on her bay mare. Kiara was very impressive, big for her breed, she breaths power and has a nasty temper to all except her owner and the people she likes. No one rides her besides Liv, until she gives permission. People stare at the mare and the rider, Liv was dress with kind of the same style that she wore before but darker. Black boots without heels, dark grey leather pants, black leather jacket with a light orange tonic underneath, a grey scarf around her neck and a black bonnet. The sword was in place at her belt along with her other utensils. She looked more deadly than ever, if her smile didn't let her intent known. She was smile because she saw Kristoff chatter with Sven.

Stopping ten feet away, she said – "Hello there! And I thought that I was the only one who talks to animals!"

"Hi Liv, oh no...Me and Sven talk to each other a lot!" – He smile back – "Do you have anything to put in the sled?"

"Just my travel bag. Thank you."

She was distracted giving her things to Kristoff that she didn't see Elsa getting near. Kiara changes her stare from Sven to the Queen and alerts Liv that someone is getting to near, so Liv turns to look who.

Elsa was breath taken again, she too was wearing pants, blue marine mounting pants that accentuates her form, black boots, a water-green light tonic underneath darker blue jacket with same kind of grey fur on the collar and Arendelle crest embroidered on the back. It took some time before Liv reacted, she was about to tell the Queen not to touch the mare when Elsa extends her hand and Kiara leans in to let her touch. Liv was stunned, midway to a full dismount, when she stopped to look at the scene suspended by the stirrup.

Elsa smiled, pet the mare didn't even look up to the brunette – "Lost something again?"

That remarked brought Liv back and she gets down from the stirrup – "I lost two things actually, my breath with you and my voice with this scene! She never lets strange people pet her, I have to introduce them first and even then she has to like them... This..." – She gesture to Elsa and Kiara – "Never happens, like, never!"

Something inside the Queen moved with the lack of breath of the brunette because of her. Butterflies...

But she tried to not pay attention to that – "Well, I think she likes me... She's stunning, aren't you?" – Elsa says, her eyes never leaving the mare.

"Maybe that's the connection, you both are." – Liv said looking directly to Elsa's eyes.

The Queen's eyes made contact with the brown ones and the butterflies inside Elsa manifests with vigour. She didn't know how to respond and the brunette could see that so changed the subject abruptly.

"So, can I leave Kiara in your stables? I had to check out of the Inn. I was not paying for the days that I'm not staying and Kiara had to come with me, plus the boy that worked there was terrified of her."

"Oh, of course, Kristoff can you show Liv where the stables are?" – Elsa asked with still a blush in her face.

Kristoff who was talking to Anna, Sven and Olaf - "Sure!" – Looking at the blond face said – "Olaf, you want to come with me?"

"Yeah! Let's go see the horses!"

"When you get there, call for Alf, he's the one who takes care of our personal horses, he will take really good care of her." – Elsa said, not meeting Liv eyes, instead petting Kiara – "And I will see you in three days..." – She said to the mare in a low voice.

"Thank you." – And the brunette follow Kristoff and the snowman with Kiara by her side leaving Elsa with Anna alone.

The princess smile at the reddish colour of her sister face – "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm fine it just..."

"Elsa, you are over thinking this. Let your heart speak for once and see where it takes you..." – reaching for Elsa face and forcing her sister to meet her look – "I'm serious!"

"Fine... But if I froze everything again it's your fault!" – Elsa said half joking half serious.

Anna pushes her for a tight hug and says to her ear – "Deal!"

From afar Kai watches this whole interaction and frowns, he begins to have a feeling that he doesn't like. Yesterday he did found out who the maid was as well, the girl started to cry inconsolably in the kitchen, not because she had risked her job, but because what the brunette told her on her way out from the dinner. She told her that the Queen knew and it could not happened again at least while she was an intern maid.

He had expressed his concerns to Gerda, but all she said was that he was jumping into a conclusion. He was not, he knew his Queen and she was falling for that woman. It was not the part of the woman that he didn't approved, he had already suspected, but that it was that woman in particular. Nevertheless it was too soon to say something.

Liv returned from the stables, after making the necessary introductions to her temperamental mare and, just for precaution, she introduces Kristoff too. That seems to calm down her mare more.

She walks until she's near the Queen, who gives her sister one last squeeze to the hand and they walked to the sled. Anna walks until she on the brunette side and says – "Don't forget what you promised me."

"I never forget my word." – Said Liv with one wink.

Elsa gave Anna a questioned look but Anna only said – "You have fun!"

And walks back to Kristoff side. The general gives the alert for the departure and the caravan stars moving with two guards in the front, the sled in the middle and two guards in the back. They draw some attention, with people gathering to see their Queen and wave goodbye, to which Elsa responded with a polite smile and waves. Until they left Arendelle itself no word were exchanged between the two women, it was only at the beginning of the forest that Elsa asked about Liv travels and the conversation flows. It was almost when there wasn't sunlight that they reach their destiny, and Liv's jaw fell...

"You made that in seconds?" – Liv was in disbelieved.

"Yes, I did... I was testing myself."

"Do you even know how much power you have in you?"

"No, I don't think I know..."- She smiled. Elsa stopped the sled and orders everyone to stay put, she had to talk to marshmallow first or he would throw them all out.

"Marshmallow?" – She calls.

And the beast rises from the ground right in front of her, scaring the horses and the man. Liv and Sven didn't move, but to the brunette mind came one question... « _Marshmallow?_ »

"Grumph... My Queen! What's my order?"

"You have none. We are going to stay inside the palace for two nights and I want you to let all this five persons and animals be while we're staying. Ok?"

"Yes your Majesty."

He steps back and rolls on himself, disappearing into the snow. Elsa turns to the people with her – "It's safe know, you can be at ease. We should take care of the animals first before retire for the night."

"Maybe you could build them a stable? I'm curious to see you work..."- Liv said with a smile.

Elsa lifts an eyebrow and complies, goes to one of the corner near a steep wall and with her eyes closed begins to build the stables inside out. In seconds, the stable is done. She emerges from the inside smiling, she was happy.

"Well, do you look at that..." – Liv said while leaning on Sven, who look as mesmerize as her.

They all took the animals inside, take care of them, Liv took care of Sven, left him with a blanket, food, water, and a bowl full of carrots, all send out by Kristoff, of course. Then they unload the sled and started to take everything to the palace behind the Queen. All of them were speechless upon actually entering the palace; Liv was the last, since she stayed behind to put the sled inside the stable, also a request from Kristoff.

"Uau... Your Majesty, now this is a palace." – Liv said.

Elsa smile – "Thank you. Now let's start a fire to keep the four of you warm down here, take your part of the ration. Eat and sleep, we all need to rest. Me and Miss Frey will sleep in the bedrooms upstairs. Good night gentleman." – Turning to the brunette that is already getting their thing to go up – "Don't forget blankets and the food for us."

"No... Oh, almost forgot..."- Liv said, going to the stack of wood already set for fire, extends her hand and the wood begins to burn instantly – "There you go, have a nice night."

The men stare to the fire for a second before one of them gets up – "I'm sorry my Queen, but your orders are to never let you leave our sight."

Elsa stops and rolls her eyes – "Are you planning to watch me sleep?"

"No ma'am, of course not. But one of us could guard your door."

"What for? If I wanted to do arm to your Queen, one off you couldn't possible stop me, not even the four of you."

"But we all would die trying!" – The guard said defiant.

Looking to Liv – "Stop" – Elsa said in a low voice, then turned to her guards – "That is very valiant of you all, but it's really not necessary, I don't know what the general told you, but my life is not threaten, at least not by Miss Frey. Please, obey my command and rest..."

With that, both women continued to climb up the stairs until they are on the second floor. Before Elsa could show her the bedrooms Liv went on to the main room, with the big chandelier and the balcony. She puts everything she had on her arms down and looks up...

"Uau... Elsa, this is amazing!"

The use of the Queens name wasn't intentional; Liv just wasn't thinking strait and didn't even notice. Elsa did... And then again those damn butterflies. The Queen takes her hand to her stomach to control that feeling.

"How could you do this in seconds...I mean, I don't even imagine the energy, did you feel tired after?" – Liv asked looking at Elsa that shook her head. She started to follow the brunette that had reached the doors to the balcony – "Can I open them?" – She asks Elsa again...

She nods while get near, Liv open the doors – "Uau... Now that's a view!"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" – Elsa said, now on the left side of the brunette.

"Truly a reflexion of you..." – The woman said, but wasn't to flirt with the Queen, she wasn't even looking at the Queen, it was what she really though.

That butterflies are getting stronger – "Thank you." – Said a very blush Queen.

The other fool was to amaze to see what she is doing to the blond.

"This has been repaired..." – Liv was looking to the rail of the balcony where it was visible the cracks made when Elsa almost pushed the other man down.

"Yes, I had to fight two Weaselton men in where, they were trying to kill me. One I pin him down into to the wall with icicles and the other almost pushed him off the balcony. Thankfully I stopped in time. But the palace got same damaged, to the stairs outside and in here. The balcony, the doors and the chandelier were all destroyed. Marshmallow was also hurt. But a fixed everything after things started to run normally and I could take couple days off to come here with Anna."

"Yeah... I would kill them anyway only because they smashed this place." – Liv said when she finally looked at the Queen. By them Elsa's blushed had already faded away to Elsa's relief.

"No, you wouldn't, I don't believe that."

"Ok... I wouldn't, but don't say that out loud or you ruin my reputation!" – Liv said with a soft smile.

They stayed there for a moment before the brunette start to walk to their things dropped in the ground while saying – "So, you were going to show me the rooms, right? But I think I will just sleep here. Is that ok?"

"In here? But it's not very comfortable."

"I'm used to sleep outside when I travel, so this is truly a palace for me!" –Liv said with a chuckle.

Elsa tilts her head and with movement from her hand makes an ice bed for the brunette and said – "Ok, then I stay here with you.

This time it was the brunette heart that stops - "Thank you... Are you sure?" – Elsa nods – "You didn't bring anything for you, nothing to make a fire or a blanket to keep you warm."

"The cold doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother me too, you know, my body heats and cools according to temperature. But that doesn't mean that I don't bring something to keep me warm. Forcing your body to adjust to the weather is a waste of energy that you will need to perform your magic. Besides, you can get sick." – Liv was talking while setting up the wood to make a fire, which she light's up with a gesture of her hand when she finishes her sentence.

That reminded Elsa of the Snowgies – "Wait..." – Getting down to grab the brunette hand and pull her up, she says –"Come, there's something that I want to show you."

Liv internally gasp from the sudden contact but didn't have time to think too much about it because Elsa was by now dragging her to the bedrooms of the palace, stopping in front of the only closed door. She opened it, they entered and Liv's eyes widen. In there was probably one hundred little miniatures of snowman that looked at them, blinked their eyes for two times and bounced to them happy to see them. Elsa closed the door, let go of Liv's hand and kneel.

"I there guys, how you are all doing? What did you guys do to make Marshmallow lock you up?" – Elsa asked with a wide smile on her face. The snowgies didn't respond, because well, they don't know how, but the happiness of their behaviour was visible.

Liv was with loss of word – "Uhuhh... I don't know what to say."

Elsa laughed –"Well, meet the snowgies, aren't they cute? I make them when I sneeze." – Elsa shrug her shoulders and picked one up and put it on Liv's hand, who accepted it but awkwardly – "Please don't melt it."

"I'm trying to... So, you make them when you sneeze? Like unintentionally?" – Petting the one that is on her hand.

"Yes." – The Queen smile.

"Why do you keep them? I mean, you can make them disappeared..."

"I am not going to kill them, besides they make Marshmallow company... Remember me before we leave to have a talk with him about not lock them in a room, please."

"I don't think he wants company..."

"Shush. We will come back tomorrow, ok? Now is time to sleep."

Liv put's the snowgies down and feels the blond holding her hand again...

Butterflies to the brunette as well « _Great..._ » she thought.

"Ok little ones. Good night"- Said the blond and they are out the door and went quietly to the main room again.

Elsa was doing what her sister told her to do, follow her heart. So she didn't even look at the brunette in an away to prevent her to see just how nervous the she was. It was a futile move however. The brunette has experience in this kind of things and knew that the blond was nervous just by the way she was behaving, but didn't make any comment. The tension between them was now tangible. Elsa immediately let's go Liv's hand once they arrived to the main room.

Liv decided to speak so Elsa could relax – "So, how is it being Queen?" – While unfolding her big blanket over the ice bed and sitting on it.

"Oh well... In truth is a little overwhelming... Anna tries to help, but there is so much she can do, at the end of the day, everything has to pass thru me. And then there are the Lords, the diplomats and the suitors. So...yes, it is overwhelming." – While saying this Elsa sits on the ice bed too, but turned to Liv who was looking at the fire.

"Yeah... I bet you get a lot of suitors..." – Liv said, noticeable annoyance in her tone.

Elsa picks it up and decided not to leave it –"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know... Arendelle is a well known Kingdom, with various goods to trade, a vast land with very good soil, a natural beauty with the fjords, near the sea and above all, a stunning, powerful, single Queen..." – She looks up from the fire to Elsa – "They line up for you and quite frankly I don't blame them for trying, I think they are fools if they don't."

"Until now, none of them got the prize, because that's what I am, the icing on the top of the cake?"

"If that's how they treat you than they don't deserve you. But you shouldn't despair, one day the right prince will come. The one that will treat you with the respect that you deserve and love you for what you are."

There was calm in the brunette voice that confused the Queen. She started to wonder if that tension between them was something only in her head, determined to know she pushed the conversation.

"Maybe I don't want a king, why should I be desperate to find one?"

"That was not what I was trying to say." – Liv shakes her head and breaks their gaze, starts to look at the fire again.

Elsa didn't let it go - "Then what was you where trying to say?"

"That you have the right to find love" – Brunette looks strait to the Queens eyes – "That you don't have to marry for stability of your Kingdom because it's already prosperous, you don't have to marry for defence because Arendelle have a great naval force and on the ground, well, it has you and you don't have to marry for an heir because you already have one, your sister who will have many little heirs of her own. I don't know what your Lords say to you, but don't let them fool you. You have the privilege to be in a position to do what you please. Let your heart speak loud and only marry for unconditional love, or don't marry at all."

Elsa was speechless and Liv got up to raise the up-blanket and slide in-"Come, your highness, we need to sleep. Get in..."

Elsa eyes widen – "Oh no, I don't think that's wise."

"You're not going to sleep without a blanket and you don't have one. This one may smell like horse but it is warm and big. I promise you that I don't bite!"

"I'm not afraid of you bitten me, it's just..."

"Queen Elsa, please don't make me force you to lie down..."

Elsa frowns but could see that she meant what she said, so decide to oblige. Very awkwardly lies down by Liv side and the brunette covers them with the up-blanket and said – "Good night your grace." And just went silent. Elsa responded – "Good night Liv." – The warmth of the brunette body was so good on her back that Elsa didn't notice how fast she fell asleep


End file.
